Inner Mania
by White Rose1
Summary: Usagi has a fight with Mamoru. Now the inners are suck in a different world and trying to adjust, fight, and find their way home. But will they find something else?.... Status:Complete
1. Chapter 1: No more Usagi

Author's note: Hey people. Hai!Hai! Another chapter up! Wooohooo! More will be up so keep writing  
those reveiws. I want at least 5 so I can get up the rest. Thanks Ja Ne ^_~  
Inner Maina  
By: White Rose  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing. So please don't  
sue me, I don't like lawyers/courts/ or legal system jumping down my  
throats. It's hard enough being a teenager, yah know.  
  
Chapter 1: No More Usagi  
A group of four girls run down a dark alley. A girl with long blonde hair is the frist,  
in her hair is a red ribbon. To her left is a short blue hair girl with blue eyes, a few tears  
falling from them. To her right is a tall burnette, her green eyes are filled with confusion. The  
last is a raven hair girl with dark eyes, they only hold a blazing cold fire. Three girls are  
wearing a school uniform of dark blue knee-lenght skirts and a sailor like collar. The black hair  
girl is wearing a different school uniform that is gray and black.  
"Where do you think we are?"the black hair girl asks, looking back.  
"I don't know,"the burnette states stopping and looking back,"Guys hold up!"  
The rest of the group stops and looks back at their companion.  
"What is it, Mako-chan?"the blonde asks.  
"Where is Usagi?"Makota asks, the rest of the group looks at her blankly.  
"She didn't enter the porthole did she?"Minako asks looking at the other two.   
"I don't think so,"Rei states stammering a little.  
"Usagi-chan,"Ami says the name in shock,"she's still fighting."  
"We can't help her,"Rei states in horror.  
"Kuso!"Makota shouts punching a wall, her knuckles begin to bleed.  
"Mako-chan!"Mina-chan shouts and walks over to her,"Listen up you guys, we can't let her down.We're  
going to find a way back no matter what."  
"Hai,"the three nod.  
"Come on,"Minako says,"We have to stick together, we're in a strange place and we are going to find  
Usagi and protect her."  
"What about Mamo-baka?"Amy asks,"I mean he did kiss another girl."  
"We won't be able to fix that problem until we find out where we are and how we can get back,"  
Minako states.  
"Mamo-chan kissed another girl!"Rei states in horror.  
"Hai that's why Usagi-chan was mad at you,"Mako-chan states looking at Rei ,"She thought you had  
kissed him."  
"I would never have done that!"Rei states, shock fills her eyes,"I may not be nice to her but  
Usagi is still my friend.I'm way over him!"  
"We know that,"Mina states, placing a hand on Raye,"but it's Usagi who needs to know."Rei's  
eyes still hold shock of being a traitor in the eyes of her princess.  
***  
A blonde girl with pigtails on her head runs down a street. Tears filled her eyes, she  
stumbles and manages to keep from falling. Not looking where she is going she bumps into someone.  
"I'm sorry,"she states looking up to see a tall woman with long green hair and dark red eyes  
smiling down at her,"Setsuna!"  
The woman nods then states,"Is everything all right, princess?"  
"ReikissedMamo. Wefoughtanenemyand they're all gone!"Usagi cries, tears of pain flow down her  
cheeks,"They'reallgone!"  
"Slow down, I can't understand a word you are saying,"Setsuna says in a kind voice,"Now tell me  
what happened."Usagi nods, wiping the tears from her red face,"You can stay with me and the  
outers."  
"Argaitoo,"Serena states trying to force a smile but the attempt fails.  
***  
"Wow this place is so impressive,"Minako states staring at the ceiling of the colony,"It's like  
it's a whole different world here."  
"Hey maybe we don't have to fight,"Ami states,"that would make our lives easier."  
"Yeah, I hate the fact that when we think we forget them they find us,"Makota states,"I mean I  
would like to have a normal life."  
"Yeah,"Rei states then looks down at the sidewalk.  
"Don't take it so hard Rei-chan,"Mina states,"It's not your fault, it was the enemy."  
"I know but what if she never forgives me,"Rei state.  
"Hey!"Ami states trying to smile,"we never tried the communicators!"  
"Right,"Mako-chan states, pulling out a green wrist watch,"Usagi!"stattic,"Usagi-chan! Come in!"  
still stattic."Usagi-chan please come in."only more stattic.  
"It's probably not going to work,"Mina sighs,"but we can't loose hope."  
"What do we do til we find a way back?"Ami asks,"We have no clue on how long we're going to be  
staying here. Why don't we sit down and figure out what we're going to do? We have to have a plan."  
"Right,"Makota states,"Let's go to the park, no one will suspect us of anything."  
"Ok,"Mina states, Rei tries to smile but her eyes remain with pain.  
"The data anaylisis shows we are in space on a colony called L1,"Ami states typing on her mini  
computer,"The year is After Colony 195."  
"Wow, that really far into the future,"Mina states,"but what happened to Crystal Tokyo?"  
"I'm trying to figure that out,"Amy replies,"but the computer doesn't seem to resiterating the  
name. It's like it never existed."  
"What! But we saw it!"Makota states,"Chibi Usa came back from the 30th century!"  
"Is it possible since Usagi fought with Mamo-chna and we were trapped here, that Crystal Tokyo  
never even existed?"Minako asks in shock.  
"I don't know,"Ami states,"and I'm not finding anything that is too helpful."  
"So we're stuck here, not knowing what happened to Usagi and now we need a place to live,"Raye  
mutters grumpy.  
"That's right we need a place to stay and to live a semi-normal lifestyle,"Mako-chan states,"but  
we don't even know where to begin!"  
"Hm...we need money to rent the apartment,"Ami states,"then we might have to attend school incase  
the people get supicious, but we also need jobs."  
"I say we find the apartment first,"Mina says,"promising we'll work for rent then get jobs, pay  
off the rent and cotninue with school. It's seems semi-normal."  
"Yatta,"Makota states standing up,"Let's go."  
"Hai!"Rei and Ami reply as they stand up and walk out of the park in search of an apartment.  
***  
"Duo wake up!"Quatre states shaking a boy with long braided hair,"We're going to be late!"  
"I'm up,"Duo states sitting up,"Shessh, can't anyone get any sleep around here?"  
"Sorry but Heero and Trowa already left for school Wufei was just about to pour water on you so  
you wouldn't be late,"the blonde explains.  
"I still don't understand why we have to go to school,"Duo states changing quickly and grabbing  
his bag,"We're gundum piolets!"  
"I know but still,"Quatre states locking up the apartment and the two walk down the streets,"We  
still need our education."  
"Yeah, at least there are a few cute girls around,"Duo adds as they walk into the classroom,"Other  
wise I be long gone."Quatre smiles and takes his seat next to Trowa.  
"All right class settle down,"the teacher states,"We have a few new students from Tokyo, Japan on  
Earth. Make sure you make them feel welcome."  
Four young girls are standing in the front of the room. One has long black hair with dark  
eyes. Next to her is a tall girl with her hair tied up in a high pony tail. There's a shorter girl  
with short blue hair and blue eyes. The last girl is a blonde with a red ribbon in her hair.  
"My name is Hino Rei,"the girl with black hair states, trying to smile but doesn't go to far.  
"My name is Kino Makota,"the tall burnette states smiling.  
"My name is Muzmio Ami,"the blue hair girl states smiling.  
"My name is Anio Minako,"the blonde states giving a V-sign and is all smiles.  
"Now go find yourselves some seats,"the teacher states, the girls bow and take the enmpty seats.  
The girls sit mostly around each other and take out notebooks.  
"All we're going to start with Ancient Literature,"the teacher states,"please turn your books to  
page 367, you new students will have to read extra to keep up."  
The five boys stare at the girls who were sitting in front of them. Duo grins then scribbles  
on a piece of paper before passing it to Heero. The spikey hair boy opens the paper and reads the  
message,"Cuties' eh?"  
The boy pauses a moment before writting down the response and chucking it back to the braided boy.  
Duo opens the paper and reads the message,"Hn."  
***  
Later at lunch the group of girls sat out on the benches, eating their lunch."So what did  
you guys think of the classes so far?"Mako-chan asks.  
"I found them very interesting. Even though this place seem superior in it's technology it still  
studies are similar to our own time,"the blue hair girl states.  
"I really like the classmates, especially in the boys department,"Mina states with hearts in  
her eyes.  
"What about you Rei-chan?"Lita asks,"please tell me you're is at least a medium between Ami-chan  
and Mina-chan."  
"I wish Usagi-chan was here,"Rei states, her eyes dropped and expression shows worry.  
"Look she's fine,"Makota states,"there's nothing to worry about. Worrying about her isn't going to  
make anything better. Besides I noticed a few of those guys glancing at you during class."  
"Really that's nice,"Rei states trying to smile. The rest of the girls sigh and continue eating   
their lunch in silence.  
***  
"Duo, why are we doing this?"Heero asks glaring at the boy.  
"Oh come on and just do as I do,"Duo states picking up his tray and walks up to the group of girls.  
"Hello ladies, do you mind if we join you?"  
"No,"Mina states smiling and pushes Ami over, so there's enough room. Rei glares at the blonde  
then sighs as the five boys take join them at the table.  
"My name is Duo Maxwell,"the braided boy states smiling,"This is Heero Yuy."the spikey hair boy  
shoots a death glare at Duo but he pays no attention,"That's Trowa and the other is Wufei and last  
but not least is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
"Hi,"three girls smile but Rei doesn't notice, Makota nudges her firend and she gives a weak smile.  
"So how did you ladies decide to come here?"Duo asks.  
"Um it was Ami-chan's idea,"Makota states pointing to the blue hair girl.  
"Yes but an education is very important,"the girl states,"We don't know when we're going back so  
we can't ignore our education."  
"Ok, so how long have you been going here?"Minako asks leaning towards Duo.  
"For a month,"he states,"we're all pretty new but we know the school inside and out."  
"Really wow maybe you can show us around, eh minna?"Minako asks.  
"Yeah that be great, hai Ami-chan?"Makota states glancing at the blue hair girl.  
"Yatta,"Ami states,"Rei-chan?"  
"Sure,"the black hair girl states not looking up and finishing off her lunch.  
"What's the deal with your friend?"Duo whispers to Mina.  
"She's going through a rough time,"Mina replies, her eyes loose the energy they had. The bell  
rang and the group returned to class.  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2:Another Battle for Jupiter

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing  
  
Chapter 2: Another battle for Jupiter  
Rei?"Makota calls to a closed door,"Come on, you can't let this bother you. We're going to be  
going back."  
"Leave me alone!"Rei shouts through the door.  
"You think you're the only one who tihs is affect?"Makota shouts back,"Well you know something you're  
wrong! We need to stick together and you're moopy mode is being to affect me!"  
"Mako-chan,"Mina states from behind, the burnette turns around,"leave her be."  
"Oh so now I'm the bad guy!"Mako-chan states angrily,"I'm going for a walk."she slams the door and  
walks out of the apartment.*We all miss her. But there's nothing we can do about it. We have to  
figure out where we are and how can we get back. Sailor Teleport isn't going to work.*Makota's  
thoughts race as the block of cement pass under her feet. Her gaze is down*I am Sailor Jupiter,  
I'm suppose to protect her. I can't even do that. I'm a failure as a Sailor Scout and a friend.*  
Suddenly Makota bumps into someone and says,"Gomen."she looks up and see Duo was the person she  
had bumped into.  
"Hey Mako-chan,"Duo smiles, she smiles but it fades,"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing of your concern,"she replies being to walk away.  
"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"Duo asks, Makota shakes her head,"Hey I was about to get  
some ice cream how about I treat yah, you look like you could use a pick me up."  
"Sure,"Makota states smiling and they walk over to the ice cream palor. She ordered a chocolate  
cone and Duo ordered a banna split.  
"So what's up?"Duo asks digging into his food.  
"Nothing much,"Makota states,"Except this place is new and we're trying to adjust. But I guess you  
went through the change too."  
"Actually I don't have much time for adjusting,"Duo states,"We're always moving around."  
"You live with your parents?"she asks.  
"Nah, I'm an orphan so are the rest of the guys,"Duo states.  
"I see,"she states her eyes focus on her ice cream,"funny I haven't had ice cream for a really  
long time."she smiles to herself.  
"You can tell me what's bothering you,"Duo states trying to be kind. Makota doesn't answer but  
looks at Duo with watery eyes and shakes her head no.  
Suddenly there's a scream from the road, both instantly stand up to see a large catlike  
creature wearing a short skirt and shotting out into the crowd. Instantly the people fall to  
the ground unconcious."Move Duo!"Makota shouts pushing the braided boy into the palor, just then  
Mako-chan is hit from behind by a black beam but doesn't fall."Now you're going to pay."  
"Mako-chan!"Duo states pulling out a gun and fires at the creature, hitting it but instantly it's wounds  
heal,"What is that thing?"  
"Run Duo!"Makota states running away,"This is my job!"  
"What do you mean?"Duo asks,"I'm a Gundum piolet I protect the innocent!"  
"You don't know what you're going against,"Makota states softly disappearing into the alley.  
Duo stares in horror shouting,"Mako-chan! What are you talking about?!Where are you!?!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"In a burst of electricty she transforms into a sailor uniform  
with green and pink ribbons,"Hey cat butt!"The creature looks at the girl with discust  
,"Supreme Thunder Crash!"the attack hits the creature slamming it into the wall. Jupiter takes  
after the creature, throwing punches in it's stomach,"This is for Usagi!"the creature moans in  
pain,"and this one is for me!"she slugs the creature in the face then shouts,"Jupiter Oak  
Evolution!"the creature screams in pain as it turns to dust. Sailor Jupiter looks at the pile of  
dust and sighs heavily.  
"Who are you!?"Duo shouts coming around the corner,"What have you done to Mako-chan?"  
"You're friend is fine,"Sailor Jupiter states not turning around and starting to walk off.  
"Who are you?!"Duo grabbing her arm but she tugs back,"TELL ME!"  
"My name is Sailor Jupiter,"the girl states then glancing back noticing several people staring.  
Duo looks back to see what she's looking at but he turns around and she's gone.   
"Duo!"a voice shouts, the boy sees Mako-chan running up to him,"Duo! Are you yatta?"  
"Yeah I'm fine,"Duo states,"Where did you go? I was worried."  
"I hid,"she lies,"the thing nearly got me but a Sailor Senshi saved me and told me to stay put."  
"A Sailor Senshi?"Duo asks curiously,"Was her name Sailor Jupiter?"  
"I think so,"Makota states,"come on let's get out of here."  
"I think I need to go home,"Duo states.  
"Why is your mommy calling you?"Makota asks with her hands on her hips, a small smile comes to her  
face.  
"Hey you made a joke!"Duo states in shock.  
"Huh?"Makota asks wondering.  
"Nevermind, I'll walk you home,"Duo states smiling.  
"Sure,"Makota states smiling then takes his hand and they walk home.  
***(Makota's POV)  
"So where do you live?" Duo asks me.  
"Several blocks down,"I reply smiling and glancing over at him. He's facing straight ahead.*God  
he has the prefect profile. He's so cute. Hm...wonder what his eyes look like and that braid man  
how did he keep it?*  
"Hello? Anyone home?"he waves his hands in front of me.  
"Oh I'm home just thinking,"I say with a sweatdrop. *His eyes are so violet and cheerful but there's  
something more within them. What did he call himself when I was running away?*"What did you shout  
when I was running away, you remeber the fight?" His face goes blank*Oops did I do something I  
shouldn't have?*  
***(Duo's POV)  
"So where do you live?"I ask her.  
"Several blocks down,"she answers, a small smile appearing on her face.*Hope no one tragets us.  
Then we're in deep but it's been peaceful so far correction was. What is it about that Sailor  
Jupiter? Other than the hot fuka and her fighting tenchiques, she nothing. It's getting too quiet  
.* "So Makota what do you know about this Sailor Jupiter?"  
She doesn't answer,"Hello? Anyone home?"I wave him hands in front of her.   
She looks dazed out but blinks and smiles nervously saying,"I'm home just thinking." *Man she  
has really pretty eyes, green and deep.*  
In a clam voice she asks,"What did you shout when I was running away, remeber the fight?"  
*Oh shit, I slip up about the gundum piolet!*I think,*Shimtta! It's cool just play it cool.* There's  
a moment of complete silence I look at her eyes about to answer but she says,"It's yatta if you  
don't wanna talk about it. I understand."  
"K,"I respond,"Come I bet your parents are worried."  
***(3rd person)  
Makota sighs then shakes her head as they take a few steps saying,"My parents have been  
dead for a good amount of time. I've lived by myself but the girls are living with me now. It's  
less lonely."  
"Gomen nasi,"Duo replies softly.  
"It's yatta,"she smiles ignoring the subject,"Turn here."  
"Hai,"he states as they turn the corner,"This is the nice section of town en?"She shrugs but  
smiles."Are you always this serious?"  
"I'm not serious, normally,"she states,"I've just had alot on my mind."  
"You can tell me,"he says in a kind voice. There's a unusually silence, suddenly Makota stops and  
Duo looks back and notices tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wipes her eyes."Makota gomen nasi  
You don't have to talk about it if it hurts that much."  
"No you're wrong,"she states drying her eyes,"I need to talk. It started some months ago, a friend  
of mine's boyfriend started disappearing after seeing us. We weren't sucipious for a long time  
then a few days. The girls and I including my friend with the boyfriend were at Rei's house. Rei  
wasn't around, she had to run an errand.So It was Mina-chan, Ami-chan and me. Usagi-chan came up  
to the shrine and the next thing we heard was screaming outside. By the time we left,Usagi-chan  
was running down the steps and we ran after her. She told us that we were traitors and..."she  
stops more tears form in her eyes,"and..and.. now we're here!"  
"It's ok Makota,"he says holding as she cries, wailing.  
"We would never dream of hurting Usagi-chan,"Makota states pain filling her eyes her face is  
buried in his black shirt muffling the words that come out of her mouth,"Noneofus.She'stheonewe  
wereborntoprotectandnowwecan'tprotecther."  
"Makota,"Duo prys her off and holds her the sides of her arms and looks at her. She sniffles,"Come  
on it's yatta. You have to learn to deal with it and continue. Your friend will get over it and  
everything will be forgiven. I know it's a churmy promise but I know everything will yatta."  
She nods and trys to smile. He wipes the last tear falling her face,"Don't you feel better now  
all that's over?"  
"Hai,"she nods smiling then starts to laugh to herself.  
When they finally reach the apartment building. Makota was smiling and laughing as  
Duo told a few jokes. "So you got kicked out of school for beating someone up?"Duo states in  
shock.  
"Well, it's nothing I like to run around bragging,"Makota states turning a little red,"but he said  
girls were only good in the kitchen and I had to show him otherwise."  
"I should introduce you to Wufei, he thinks women are weak,"Duo states.  
"Really,"Makota states in shock,"Hm...I think the girls and me can change his mind."  
"Haha! I really want to see that,"Duo states,"Wufei getting bet by a group of girls."  
"What do you think we can't do it?"Makota asks in shock.  
"No, I just want to make sure that I get it on tape!"Duo states laughing, she smiles and chuckles.  
"Here's my apartment,"she states stopping in front of a large building,"Argiatoo for everything  
Duo-san."  
"Anytime,"Duo states smiling,"If you need cheeering up come over see old Maxwell."  
Makota giggles staring into his violet eyes.*Why do I feel so dizzy?*she stares at him, her  
cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Makota smiles saying,"See you in school."then pecks a kiss  
on his cheek and runs into the apartment building. Duo places his hand where she had kissed him  
and smiles looking up at the apartment building then walks down the street.  
***  
Duo walks into the apartment looking rather in a daze.  
"Hi Duo,"Quatre states from the table, in front of him is a pile of papers,"What's up?"  
"Nothing much,"he replies walking over to his room.  
"Maxwell I'm going to kill you!"Wufei shouts angrily threating him.  
Duo looks at Wufei saying,"That's nice Wufei. I'm glad you're day was nice too."  
"Nani! I had a horrible day!"the chinese boy shouts then glances at the other boys. Duo quietly  
opens the door to his room and enters it closing it behind him.  
"I'm calling the asylum,"Trowa states picking up the phone.  
"He's lost it,"Heero states flatly, the other three nod in agreement.  
***  
"Usagi-chan are you sure you want to do this?"Setsuna asks the blonde hair girl as they approach  
a large apartment.  
"Hai, I have to,"she replies and walks in, the other girls begin to follow,"alone."They stop and  
nod watching her as she walks in.  
"I hope Mamo-baka rots in hell for what he has done,"Amara states angrily.  
"He will,"Michiru states clamly.  
"Where are the other girls?"Hotaru asks innoecently.  
"We'll find them,"Setsuna states, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder,"but the princess  
has to take care of this first."  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3: Mar's Fire

Inner Mania  
By:White Rose  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or gundum wing so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3: Mars' Fire  
"Mamo-baka we are over,"Usagi states firmly at the door of a tall man with black hair,"I am no  
longer yours for you to take advantage of."  
"Usako!" Mamoaru shouts but she slams the door in his face and walks down the stairs. She runs out  
to the other four girls and burshes the tears from her eyes.  
"You Yatta, Moon face?"Haraku asks.  
"Hai,"Usagi answers looking at the tall blonde, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"What are you going to do now?"Setsuna asks already knowing the answer.  
"We are going to find the others and live normal lives,"Usagi answers. The four other girls nod  
in agreement, their leader's blue eyes hold determination and icey coldness.  
***  
"So what do you guys want to do today?"Minako asks the group of girls.  
"I like to check out the libary,"Ami states,"I need to do some research in this time period. So  
I'll see you later. Ja Ne."  
"Remeber if you have any problems you contact us with the communicator,"Minako states as Ami nods  
and walks off towards the libary.  
"So what do you guys wanna do?"Makota asks.  
"Um...,"Rei says quietly,"I've been having some visions. I need to find a shrine and study them  
in the sacred fire."  
"Oh so now you're dichting me too,"Minako states placing her hands on her hips but still smiles  
,"Yatta Rei-chan you can go but make sure you contact us incase something comes up. We have to be on  
our toes with or without Usagi-chan."  
"Hai,"Rei states and smiles turns around and walks down the streets.  
"Looks like it just you and me,"Minako tells the burnette.  
"Oh look there's Duo-san!"Makota states noticing two boys, one with long chestnut hair and  
another boy with short blonde hair talking to him,"Duo-san!" Lita waves her hands in the air.  
"Hey Mako-chan!"Duo shouts then runs over to her,"What's up?"  
"Nothing much,"she replies,"You already know Mina-chan hai?"  
"Hi Mina-chan,"Duo states smiling.  
"Hello Miss Minako,"the blonde replies smiling.  
"It's just Mina-chan,"the blonde girl replies smiling.  
***  
Wufei walks down the street towards a large shrine. There's a red bridge over the stairs  
up to it. He climbs the large staircase to the top. Then an old man wearing a white robe comes  
out saying,"Hello and welcome to the Living Shinto Shrine, what can I do for you, my lad?"  
"I wish to train,"Wufei replies.  
"Ah,"the old man states nodding,"please follow me." He leads him to a large room with a sliding  
door and leads him in saying,"You must first mediate, unfortenaly I don't have an opponant for   
you yet, so just learn to deal with your thoughts. I have a feeling there will be an opponant  
shortly."  
***  
Rei walks up the stairs and stops in front of the shrine.*I miss home. I miss Grandpa  
and even my chores*she sighs heavily.  
A old man wearing a white robe comes out of the shrine saying,"Hello, how may I help you miss?"  
"I was just passing by and was wondering if you would happen to have a scared fire?"she asks,"I'm  
a traveler and wish to understand my visions through the fire as I did at home."  
"A priestess I see,"the old man replies, Rei nods,"well I guess I could let you child. I'll give  
you some temple cloths so you can contentrate better."  
"Arigatoo,"Rei states bowing smiling as the old man leads her by a door. She notices a boy from   
school mediating in complete silence.  
"Here we are,"he states showing her to a room,"There is a change of cloths for you over there."  
"Arigatoo,"Rei states bowing and entering the room the old man closes the door behind him,  
leaving the girl alone. She changes into the temple cloths, a white top with a long red skirt.  
Tieing her hair up with a light blue ribbon she kneels in front of a large red fire. Forming  
signs with her hands she closes her eyes,"Please reveal the meaning of my dream." A flash of red  
light,*Five girls stand on the roof of a building. Each wearing a different color uniform. There's  
the click of a gun, the girls turn around. Behind them are five boys with different colored hairs  
but their faces are not able to been seen. In each of their hands is a gun cocked and ready.   
There's a bang the sound of a bullet going off.*Rei screams in horror and sits up in shock.   
Beads of sweat trail down her face,"What does it mean? Are we going to die here?"  
"Weak woman,"a voice states in a cold tone, Rei feels a chill run down her spin. Quickly she  
turns around to see the boy from the other room leaning against the door.  
"Who are you!"she demands angrily standing up, the fire roaring,"You should know better than to  
interupt my trail of thought."  
"Why do you need any thought woman?"the boy asks narrowing his eyes.  
"My name is Hino Rei! Not woman!"she shouts angrily walking over to him, her eyes blazing with  
anger. She glares at him coldly then states,"I changelle you! Give me five minutes in the next   
room over and we'll see if you're as weak as your aggorance."She walks back over to the closet and  
grabs a white robe and slams the door in the boys' face.  
Within seconds Rei has changed into a white robe and standing in front of the boy.Her  
dark eyes hold a roaring fire. Instantly she begins to throwing punches and kicks, each the boy  
dodges. He attacks gracefully but she blocks his kicks. Then does a low kick, but he dodges it  
sending a kick at her face. She grabs his foot and pushes him back. Rei stands up again waiting  
for him in ready position.  
"You're good,"he states but frowns,"but still weak, like all women."  
"Women are not weak!"Rei shouts angrily throwing a punch,"The barvest and strongest person I know  
is a woman."Wuefi blocks her kick punch then throws a kick at her which she blocks"She has  
defeated everything that has come across her path." He crosses his arms and hmphs."Are you ready  
to quit?"she asks annoyed still in ready position. Suddenly there came a loud beeping fromher  
pile of cloths,"Shimtta!"  
Instantly she runs over and screaches for a red communicator. It pops out and Makota's face  
appears on the screen,"Rei-chan! Where the hell have you been!?"  
"I was busy,"Rei replies.  
"We got an attack several blocks away from the shrine that you are from,"Makota states,"We'll be  
with you ASAP."  
"Hai, I'm on it,"Rei closes the communicator and sighs*Usagi, I'll do this for you. Then this  
baka will see that women are not weak.* She turns around to the boy saying,"I have no more time  
to play with weak little boys. We'll finish this later." She saw the boy's face turning red with  
anger, she smirks and walks over to the door saying,"Might wanna watch your blood pressure."Rei  
closes the door and sprints down the hallway.  
"Injustice!"his shouts are heard as he chases after her, long black hair trailing behind her.  
They run out of the temple and into the street. He stops in shock, the entire street layed with  
people knocked out. There was a laughing girl wearing a black outfit that was tight. She stops  
laughing spoting him.  
"Oh goodie more energy for my boss,"the woman laughs, and flies at him. He pulls out his katine  
but is knocked against the wall, the woman pinning him to it. He feels weak as energy leaves his  
body,"This energy is exclent."  
"Hey bitch!"a voice shouts, his head turns to see a tall figure with lonb black hair. "You should  
know better than attacking innocent people. I am Sailor Mars and I stand for love and justice, in  
the name of Mars I will punish you!"she points at her. Her outfit is a white bodysuit with a red  
skirt and large bows.  
"Really is that so,"the woman asks letting the chinese boy drop to the ground.  
"Hai,"she snaps back,"Mars Celestrial Fire...Surround!"the attack hits the woman dead on.  
"Hey that hurt!"the woman shouts angrily.  
"That was from me!"Sailor Mars shouts,"and this is for Usagi! Mars Flame Sniper!"the attack hit  
the woman dead on. Instantly she was in ashes. Sailor Mars sighs heavily then walks over to the  
boy checking he's yatta.*Even if he did call women weak, he's still sorta of cute.*  
"Who...are you?"the boy asks as the woman sets him against the wall.  
"You'll be fine,"she answers kindly ignoring the question.  
"Sailor Mars!"a voice shouts from behind her. The two turn to see three other girls running towards  
her,"Where is the bitch?" a girl with brown hair and a green uniform similar to Mars' asks.  
"I took care of it,"Sailor Mars replies sighing, then stands up. The boy stares at her, instantly  
she notices and asks,"Nani?" annoyed.  
"My name is Wufei Chang,"he stands up firmly.  
"It was nice meeting you,"she states then becomes quit.A dark figure matching his figure in his  
hand is a black gun. Then the sound of the gun going off  
"Mars,"a blonde with yellow and orange places a hand on her shoulder. Sailor Mars jumps then  
turns to Sailor Venus,"We better get going."  
"Hai,"the black hair girl states nodding. The four run into the alley way.  
"Wait!"Wufei shouts but they don't listen to him. He stands watching the people sitting up then  
mutters one word,"Mars." 


	4. Chapter 4: All Knowing Mercury

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
Author's note(hehe): I had this one up my sleves. See I can do majic as well as I write fanfic ^_~ (hehe). I'm so happy I'm  
getting reviews. I want to apologize for the proluge. I'm going to use it as a flashback, when I can't say. Arigatoo Minn-san  
for your reviews and now for the fanfic, ^^  
  
Chapter 4:All Knowing Mercury  
The next day in school, the four girls walk into their class room. Makota gave a wave at  
Duo and he waves back. Minako pokes her friend and says,"You sly little fox, Mako-chan."  
"Oh like you're any better,"the burnette states moving her head towards Quatre's direction.  
"Will you two please shut up,"Rei asks coldly.  
"Aw, you're just jealous, Rei-chan,"Mina states happily as they take their seats.  
"I am not,"Rei replies firmly.  
"Oh then how come that guy yesterday gawking at you dreamy eye?"Minako asks with a smile on her  
face.  
"That was Mars,"Rei replies her eyes saddening.  
"Yeah but that's you,"Ami replies from the side of her mouth, the group of girls stare at their  
friend and smile,"Now we have to pay attention." Instantly they sweatdrop and become quiet as the  
teacher comes into the class.  
***  
After school, Ami walks into the computer lab and starts up a computer. Bringing up a  
file, she starts hacking into the main system of the school. Profiles of all the students pop up.  
She runs across the files for her friends and reads it, sighing with relief*No one has found out  
or suppesected any of us. That's good but those five boys, hm...*she pauses then covers her tracks  
from the hacking and shuts down the computer. She sits there thinking*They seem to be regular guys  
but for some reason, I don't trust them. I better talk to the others about this before I go any  
futher. At least Minako and Makota because they got major crushes on two of them.*  
Ami walks down the sidewalk, her books in hand. She had gone to the libary and taken out  
books on current events.She is carring at least five books including her all of her school books.  
Bristly she walks by the acarde"What you never played a video game!"a blond with her hair done  
up in an odd style,"Here yah go!"she hands her a quater Ami smiles remebering the reaction her  
friend had given,*Usagi-chan, how I miss you. Where are you?* She sighs and continues to walk down  
the sidewalk, she brushes against someone, a few of her books falling out her hands,"Oh great."  
she mutters kneeling down and picking up her books. She looks up to see a tall boy with bangs  
covering his right side of his face and one of eyes. He hands her a book and she smiles standing  
up saying,"Arigatoo." He nods his eyes are steady with an emotionless face, realizing she's  
staring she says,"I'm Ami Muzimo."  
"Trowa Braton,"he answers in a monotone.  
"Well I better be going, it was nice meeting you,"she states turning away and walking bristly away.  
He stares at her walking away then shrugs and continues to walk down the street.  
There's a loud shout from the street that she had just come from. She runs around the  
corner and stares in horror. There is a black monster looking like a elephant and attacking people.  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!"she shouts instantly transforms into Sailor Mercury.She shouts,  
"Hey slessbag!"the woman stops attacking and stares at her,"You should know better than attacking   
innocent people on a nice day. My name is Sailor Mercury and I stand for love and justice. In the  
name of Mercury,I will punish you!"  
"Sure you will,"the woman laughs throwing a wave of black energy. Sailor Mercury dodges the attack  
rolling behind a tree.Instantly she touches her right ear and a blue screen comes over her eyes.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"A thick fog sorrounds the street.  
"Huh? What is this?"the woman asks looking around.  
Sailor Mercury ducks into the shadows then shouts,"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" the attack encases the  
woman in a dome of ice. She sighs with relief then it begins to crack,"Mercury Aqua Rashody!"Just  
as the woman breaks through the ice, she screams as a wave of water hits her. Sailor Mercury  
sighs and with the wave of her hand the fog disappears, she walks over to the pile that was the  
remaining of the woman. She picks it up and places it in her spacepocket,"I'll anaylsis this later."  
With that she turns around and walks away into the alley way. There's the click of a gun,  
her face pales as a tall boy with bangs hanging over the side of his face points the gun at her.  
He doesn't say anything but stares at her, in a clam voice she asks,"What do you want?"  
"Who are you?"he asks still pointing the gun at her.  
"Sailor Mercury,"she replies then frowns,"you shouldn't be pointing a gun at me. I'm not your enemy  
and you are not mine. So excuse me,"she says walking by him he stares at her. Her light blue  
uniform and hair fade into the darkness of the alley.  
***  
"Trowa, there you are,"Quatre states as the silent boy walks in,"Where have you been?"  
"What do you know about a Sailor Mercury?"he asks curiously.  
"I don't know a Sailor Mercury,"Duo states,"but Sailor Jupiter, man that chick's hot and can kick  
ass."  
"Hmph,"Wufei states then mutters,"Sailor Mars can defeat her enemy and save lives."  
"Funny they're all Sailor then the name of their planets,"Quatre states pieceing the puzzle together.  
"Yeah but who are they really?"Duo asks curiously.  
"Are they an enemy?"Quatre asks,"Maybe Oz is developing again."  
"No,"Trowa states,"We are not their enemy and they are not ours. I say we stay out of their way."  
"Hn,"Heero makes a noise from his computer,"We better keep our eyes open."  
***  
"Ami-chan,"Mina says throwing her arms around her friend.  
"Um...Mina-chan..can't...breathe,"Ami states prying her friend off her.  
"Where have you been? We've been worried sick,"Makota states but smiles.  
"I got attacked and well got a sample for anaylizing,"she pulls out a few pieces of dirt,"Sorry  
it's not exactly intacted."  
"Cool now we can find out what these bastards are up to!"Rei states happily.  
"Right I'll anaylsis it immediately,"Ami says and opens a blue mini-computer and starts typing.  
***  
The next day at school the group of girls walk into class and take their normal seats.  
The teacher comes into class looking rather upset,"Students I have been very patient with you. A  
matter that has come up makes me extremely sick. SomeONE has hacked into the school computer and  
been checking out profiles." the entire class gasps and Ami's face pales,"Now if I were the super  
at disapline I would take the punishment coming or have the entire class suffer in imaginable  
ways." his eyes glance around the class."Now on with today's lesson."  
At lunch the girls sat at a table together. Ami quietly sat down but didn't pull out a  
book, instead she said,"I did it."  
"You did IT!?!"Makota and Minako scream in horror.  
"No not that it!"Ami shouts in defence,"I hacked into the computer system."  
"Ami-chan,"Mina states in shock,"you could have blown our cover and now that they know that  
someone's going around hacking into computers. You could get kicked out."  
"I know but I needed to learn more about this place,"Ami says,"Besides I've been having strange  
feelings about a certain five guys but I didn't check their profiles."  
"Why not?"Rei asks leaning into the conversation.  
"Because I know that Mako-chan and Mina-chan have major curshes on two of the group,"Ami states.  
"You were going to check on Duo-san's profile?"Makota asks in shock Ami nods meckly,"I'm not obvious  
about liking him am I?"  
"Hey Mako-chan,"Duo walks over to the group,"Mind if we sit with you?"  
"Sure Duo-san,"Lita smiles scoching Rei over so he could sit. The other girls sigh heavily and  
shake their heads.  
"Makota when it comes to men you're worse than Usagi talking about food,"Ami states luckily her  
didn't hear her she was too busy talking to Duo and laughing at his jokes. "Guys still haven't  
figured out what I'm going to do about this,"Ami says really worried.  
"Well if you tell them then everything's down the tubes,"Rei states,"but if you don't the entire  
student body suffers and if you get caught again then we're basically all goners."  
"True,"Mina says concern filled her voice.  
"Hey Guys there's plently of room at this table!"Duo shouts instantly the three girls look up and  
see four boys approaching them with lunch trays. Makota smiles happily while the girls sweatdrop as  
they sit down.  
Ami sighs and begins to eat her lunch then a beep goes off from her pocket. All heads turn  
she turns a slight pink and takes out a blue computer with a symbol on it. She says,"I just remeber  
something I have to do. You guys can have my lunch."  
"Yeah same here,"Rei states.  
"V-babe's gotta be there!"Mina shouts running after Amy.   
Makota blinks then shrugs with a sweatdrop on her forehead saying,"They always find the times I don't  
wanna be bothered. I better be going to. See ya."  
"Ah,"Duo pouts as the girls run away,"Why are girls always running away from me?"  
"AMI!"Lita shouts angrily running up to the rest of the group,"What's the big idea! I mean I know  
we're Sailor Scouts but you have no right to cause it to interfer with our lifes!"  
"Mako-chan!"Mina shouts angrly,"It wasn't Ami-chan it's Setsuna-san." Instantly the girls gather  
around the blue screen as a woman with long green hair comes on to the screen.  
"Hi girls,"Setsuna smiles happily,"I have some important information. We have an enemy here so we  
're keeping Usagi safe. As soon as the fight is over we'll send Usagi over to bring you home.Also  
this is extremely important.Make sure the attackers don't kill the gundum piolets they'll be  
important when the time comes. I'll transfer their profiles over to Ami-chan soon. Ja Ne."  
"Ja Ne,"the girls state with smiles. Ami turns off the computer and puts it on flash incase of an  
emergency. There's the sound of the snapping of a twig. Instantly the four girls freeze and look  
around,"Who's there!"Mina shouts, she glances at Ami who nods ready for anything. There's a complete  
silence the girls glance around eyes darting from side to side.   
Am looking up from her mini computer saying,"Behind the tree, come out now!"  
"I'm unarmed,"Trowa walks out with his hands in the air. Instantly the four girls sigh with relief.  
Amy puts her mini computer away saying,"Don't sneak up on us like that. It's not wise." Trowa nods  
and stares at her she looks for her friends but they had left,"Minna-san?" she asks then turns back  
to Trowa saying,"I better be going Trowa-san."  
"Wanted to ask you something Ami-chan,"Trowa says looking into her eyes.  
"Sure what is it?"she asks smiling. Gently but rough he holds her. Looking into her eyes that  
looks like the ocean. She stares back at her his eye filled with wonder. Slowly the space between  
the two decreases and they kiss softly on the lips. They broke and she looks into his eyes,"That  
was some question."He remains unemotional and stares at her, she asks,"Now I have a question for  
you."She places her arms around his neck and kisses him.  
"Ooo"Mina sqwells form hinding behind a bush. Instantly the two open their eyes and turn to no  
one, then go back to kissing softly.  
"You goof!"Raye whispers harshly,"You nearly blew our cover!" They break the second kiss Ami's  
face turns a bright pink while Trowa stares at her a small smirk forming.  
"That's nice,"Amy says smiling and trying to control the shade her cheeks where turning. Then turns   
back to Trowa and smiles wrapping her arms around him and planting her lips firmly on him. Prying  
her tongue on to his where they danced, his arms wrapped around her waist and the musles continued to dance.  
"I never thought a day would come when we be spying on Ami,"Makota chuckles watching the couple.  
"Are they ever going to come up for air?"Duo asks, instantly the three girls turn around to see  
Duo and the rest of the boys watching.  
"What are you doing here?!"Makota asks in shock. The other two girls have large sweatdrops on their  
heads as do the rest of the guys.  
"The same thing as you,"Duo answers hushed.  
"Ooo,"Rei squells,"Hush they might hear us. Besides it's getting really good."  
"Injustice,"Wufei mutters,"Trowa always gets the girls."  
"Maybe you get some girls too if you didn't keep saying their weak,"Rei replies in a harsh whisper.  
"You say girls are weak!"Mina and Lita shout in horror.  
"Crap!"Duo states in terror. Instantly all is forgotten as they watch Ami and Trowa break apart  
and stare into each other's eyes. They didn't move but stare at their eyes, a small smile comes  
to Ami's face as she says,"How much do you wanna bet we're being watched?"  
"How bought another kiss?"he smirks.She nods and walks over to the bushes and looks over to  
see the group of girls and guys ducking behind the bushes.All the girls had sweatdrops on their  
heads. Duo and Quatre had a sweatdrop and a nervous twicht. Wuefei and Heero just looked like well  
Wufei and Heero.  
"Sometimes I really wanna know why I hang out with you guys,"Ami-chan replies sighing.  
"Hey for a frist timer I thought it looked pretty good Ami-chan,"Minako states smiling,"besides  
we gotta look out for each other eh?"  
"Trowa I never knew you had it in you,"Duo states smiling patting his friend on the back. Instantly  
Trowa gave him a death glare.  
"Well we better be going,"Minako states,"Ami-chan say Ja Ne to your prince charming."  
"Wanna go out sometimes?"Ami-chan asks as the three girls began to drag her away. Trowa nods,"Cool  
Call me!"she shouts as Rei, Mina, and Makota drag her out of the area.  
"What just happened?"Trowa asks curiously.  
"You got a girlfriend named Ami Mizumo,"Duo states patting his friend on the back.  
"Oh,"Trowa states then stares at blue hair disappears into the street.   
  
Author's Note: What did u guys think? Good or bad I like comments. Thanks for the reviews. Ja Ne  
Duo: What! You're not going to let me kiss the burnette?  
WR: Shut Duo the fanfic chapter is over.  
Duo:Demo!  
WR: Let me write the next chapter, God!  
Duo:Snap fingers Kuso bitch  
WR: I heard that!  
Duo:Ep!runs away 


	5. Chapter 5: Venus Falls

Inner Mania  
By:White Rose  
WR: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. If you don't like the story please tell me, I like the comments and I'll  
keep writingnoticing Heero walking over  
Heero:points gunSay it.  
WR:huh? Oh right the disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing.  
Heero:walks awayMission Accomplished  
WR: Otherwise ALL the Gundums would be BRIGHT PINK, BLUE, GREEN, WHITE AND YELLOW!  
Heero:Stares at Wing Zero, twitching, it's really really bright pinkR..Re-len-a  
WR: hehe, don't mess with me now on with the fic, hehe ^_~  
  
Chapter 5:Fallen Goddess of Love  
"Sailor Venus!"Sailor Mercury shouts,"Look out!"A yoma approaches a couple of children walking to school.  
"I see it!"Venus shouts back,"Venus Love-Me Chain!"the chain grabs the youma from the back.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"Mars shoutsAuthor's note: got annoyed with calling them Sailor Mercury etc so it's just the inner planets  
nowThe youma screams in pain as it becomes a pile of dust.  
"Is that the last of them?"Jupiter asks, her legs are burised.  
"Hai, let's back to class,"Mercury states and the group runs off towards the school.  
"Aino Minako!"the teacher shouts the name rather annoyed.  
"Gomen nasi,"Mina states running into the class. The other three girls run in with lightly tinted cheeks,"My eh..mother called  
and it was important."  
"All you young ladies will have dentention this afternoon,"the teacher states cooly,"now get to your seats." The girls bow  
running to their desks, Ami is in complete shock. Mina sighs heavily then boung, a piece of paper hit her on the head. She  
opens it...  
Man, we're nearly spending as much time in dentention as Usagi did. My vision is getting stronger and...  
"Miss Aino!"the teacher shouts. Instantly Mina looks up to see the teacher standing in front of her and taking her note,"Well  
well, first you are late to class, now you're reading notes. Aino and Hino to the office now!" The blonde glances over at the  
raven hair girl. They stand up and walk out of class, noticing Makota and Ami looking concerned.   
"This is so not my day,"Mina states as the two walk down the halls.  
"You're tellin' me?"Rei mutters,"We save the colony's ass and this is how they repay us."  
"I wish Usagi was here, she at least make dentention interseting,"Mina states,   
Rei nods,"Did you read the whole note?"  
"Iie, what did it say?"Mina asks the empty halls echoed their voices.  
"I'm worried the attacks are getting more frequent,"Rei states," Also my vision has been getting stronger and showing me more.  
I'm not liking what I'm seeing and the ancestors won't help me deciever it."  
"We'll talk about this later,"Mina states as they entire the main office.  
***  
"That was the worse dentention I've ever had!"Ami states as they walk down the street.  
"Ami-chan that was the first dentention you've ever had,"Mina states.  
"Exactly!"Ami states,"I'll never become a doctor at this rate!"  
"Ami-chan you have wonderful grades I doubt colleges will consider one dentention a problem,"Rei states, Ami shakes her head  
in disbleif.  
"Are you guys going to the dance this Friday?"Makota asks.  
"There's a dance!"Rei and Mina shout in unsion.  
"When did they announce this?!"Mina asks grabbing Makota by the collar so their faces were close,"Why am I always the last  
one to know about this stuff?!"  
"Hi Mako-chan,"Duo states happily then notices the situation,"I uh...Gomen nasi I didn't know."  
"Ecchi!"the two girls jump off each other,staring at Duo.  
"I'm just kidding,"Duo states smiling with a sweatdrop on his head,"Oi the rest of the guys are meeting me at the park wanna  
come?"  
"Sure,"Ami states suddenly becoming all smiles, the other girls giggle at their friend.  
"Ok, lets go,"Makota hooks arms with Duo and they lead off.  
"I'm coming,"Rei states matter of flactly.  
"I'll see you guys later,"Mina states, the girls stare at her oddly,"I mean I have work to do. Ja Ne!"she runs off, just as  
the tears begin to fall.  
***(Mina's POV)  
I run through the crowds of people, pushing my way through. I have no idea where I'm going but as long as it isn't here.  
*I've always had problems with love. I always find the jackasses like the two guys who turned out to be Tigereye and Hawkeye.  
Then it was that guy during my years in London. Even in the Sliver Millenium, I've had problems with love. Ksuo! It's not  
fair! It's just not fair!*Thud. I run straight into someone and fall on the ground. My school books scattering all over the  
street,"Great."I mutter looking up to see a blonde boy with beautiful kind blue eyes.  
"Kami-sama, GOmen nasi Miss Aino,"the blonde boy states.  
"It's Minako, yatta Quatre-san,"I say begining to gather my books. He asists me, holding his hand for me to take. I accept  
and stand up,*Oi Kami-sama, he's soooo...what word to use...how do you describe him? Tenshi! Hai he looks like a tenshi!*  
"Nani Minako?"Quatre asks looking at me strangely,"Are you yatta?"*Kuso, he's knows I've been crying!*  
"It's nothing,"I reply wiping the last tear from my eyes.  
***(Quatre's POV)  
*Kuso!*I think pushing through people,*I can't believe I'm late.*Knocking through the madding crowds, suddenly I accidently  
push a girl over,*Kuso, I'm such a klutz!* I look at the girl, her long flowing blonde hair covers some of her blue eyes.  
On her cheeks is a red trail of tears, she looks up at me,*A goddess!? Iie it's Minako*"Kami-sama Gomen nasi,"I states helping  
her gather her school books.  
"It's Minako, yatta Quatre-san," she replies gathering her things around her. I stick out my head and help her up, handing  
her the rest of her books,*She's been crying, really hard too* her trail of tears is now more brighter when she's up close.  
"Nani Minako?"I ask,"Are you yatta?"  
"It's nothing,"she answers wiping her last tear away,*She looks like a fallen Goddess when she cries.*  
***  
"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"Quatre asks curiously.  
"I..."Mina states,"Iie." her head looking down at the ground.  
"I'm going to the park to meet the guys, you can walk with me, I won't force you to talk if you don't want to,"Quatre states  
kindly.  
"Um...Yatta,"Mina states as they walk through the crowds.  
"So why were you late for class today?"Quatre asks as they cross a street.  
"I over slept and the other girls forgot to set the alarm clock,"Mina states,"I really haven't been too focused on school  
lately."  
"I know what you mean,"Quatre states. They cross another street and into the park."Everyone's running around."  
"Hai,"Mina states*and it's going to get worse*. Suddenly a creature with rock hands and a long braid appears from nowhere,"Kuso."  
"AH!"Quatre states,"Mina run!"  
"My name is Javlin and you're now my victims!"the woman laughs attacking Quatre. Quickly Mina pushes him out of the way, sending  
him rolling into a few bushes. She staggers to stand up,"Hey that was my energy."  
"Go back to hell!"Mina shouts,"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
"I am Sailor Venus and I stand for Love, Beauty and Justice! In the name of Venus and the Inner Planets I shall kick your ass!"  
Saior Venus states posing.  
"Ha nice speech,"the woman states, throws an attack at her, but Venus dodges it,"Kuso you!"  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"Sailor Venus shouts the attack hits the woman in the center of her chest,"Nani!?"The attack didn't  
leave a dent.  
"Nice try,"the woman laughs, launching an attack at Venus. A large dark ball of energy forms in her hands.  
"Iie!"Quatre jumps out from the bushes knocking Sailor Venus down just as the attack misses them both,"Minako you yatta?"  
Sailor Venus stares at him saying,"Hai."Quatre looks at her in shock then quickly gathering herself states," Um...I don't  
know who Minako is. Civilians can get hurt now go. I think your friend ran that way!"she gently pushes Quatre off of her and  
stands up,"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"the attack hits the woman in the chest she staggers back,"Baka die!"Venus shouts  
*This one's stronger than the last ones. Where's my communicator?*She to her wrist shouting,"Minna-san!"but only  
recieved static,"Ow!"Suddenly the woman's blast hits her wrist, the communicator flies off,"Kuso!"  
"Haha now to finish you off!"Javlin laughs,"Say Ja Ne!"  
"Iie!"Venus shouts dodging the attack,"Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!"  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Javlin shouts as her body disolves into dust.   
Sailor Venus sighs heavily walking over to pick up her communicator muttering,"I'll have to get Ami-chan to fix this later."  
"Minako!"Quatre states coming out from his hiding spot, Venus grits her teeth,"Mina-chan please don't hide from me."  
"Iie, My name is Sailor Venus,"Venus pulling away from him,"You're in shock."  
"Iie,"Quatre states grabing her hand and staring into her large blue eyes,"Who are you?"The two stare at each other niether  
making a move. Confused and scared blue eyes meet kind and warm blue eyes.  
"I'm Sailor Venus,"she states softly, trying to pull away,"I gotta go. Ja Ne."she prys him off her wrist and runs off into the  
thickness of the park.Quatre watches her long blonde hair trailing and disappearing.  
"Quatre-san yatta?"Minako's voice asks, the blonde boy turns around to see the blonde girl standing there. Her elbows are  
burised as are her knees.  
"Nani happened Minako?"Quatre asks noticing her apperience.  
"I..I..slipped and fell,"Mina replies stuttering*Why does he care? He's really a tenshi.*  
"Gomen nasi I don't have a first aid kit but I know where one is,"he states walking over to her,"If that's yatta."  
"Hai,"she smiles, her eyes lighting up for a few seconds*Oo he is really a tenshi! He's soooo cute too!*  
"Great,"Quatre states taking her arm,"This way Miss Aino."  
"It's Minako,"Mina laughs as they walk down the street,"So Quatre do you live far from here?"  
"Iie, it's just down the street,"he replies, they're now holding hands,*This seems so natural. For her to be right next to me.  
What is this feeling?*He glances over noticing Mina looking at the up town houses of the colony*She's so gorgous. Funny she  
looks alot like Sailor Venus but that's not possible is it? But that might explain her aura, it's defiently of importance but  
how? Why did I call her Minako? Sailor Venus can't be this goddess who is so kind and strong, is that possible?*  
"Nani?"Mina asks noticing his stare,"Are my bruises that bad?"  
"Iie,"Quatre states coming out of the trace, trying to supress the shade of pink his cheeks were headed"Ah here we are."  
"You live here!"Mina states in atonishment. They turn into a large building with a beautiful gate and front door.  
"Hai,"Quatre shrugs letting her into the mansion,"Stay close you might get lost."Mina stares at the large room, looking up at  
the cieling and nearly bumping into a vase. Quickly she catches it, with a sweatdrop and a chessy smile,"Eh...oops."Quatre  
laughs lightheartly leading her throughout the massive house.  
"Stay here I'll be back with the frist aid kit,"Quatre states leaving her in the living room. Mina sits down on the love seat  
looking around the room. Within minutes Quatre was back with a kit in his hands,"Here we are."  
"ARigatoo, Gomen nasi for being a bother,"Mina states as he starts applying the alchol to her elbows and knees.  
"It's yatta Mina, I'm happy to be of service,"Quatre states smiling dabbing the alchol not to sting her. She winces but doesn't  
cry out,"Gomen it stings."  
"Its yatta,"Mina states as they address her wounds*He's so kind. Just taking me in and helping me. But he might know my idenity  
and that could mean trouble. He isn't a threat is he? No, I don't have any negative vibes from him.*  
"Is that all of them?"Quatre asks curiously.  
"Hai,"Mina states standing up,"Arigatoo Quatre-san." He smiles, turning a faint shade of pink on his cheeks,"I better be going."  
"Oh would you like to stay for dinner, I would enjoy the company,"the blonde states standing up.  
"I suppose I could,"Mina states,"But can I use your phone to let the others know?"  
"Hai,"Quatre states handing her the phone,"I'll be right back."  
"K,"Mina states dialing the number for the apartment the girls had rented out.*Dinner with a Tenshi! Ooo I can't wait til I  
tell the girls! The Goddess of Luv is back in busy,*"Hi Rei-chan I'm yatta. I'm having dinner with Quatre. I'll tell you later  
Ja Ne." Mina hangs up the phone looking as Quatre renters the room.  
"Dinner's ready,"Quatre states, Mina smiles as he offers his arm and she accepts. The two walk down the hall to the dinning  
room.*Sweet dinner for two!*Mina's mind scream as they enter the room*He's such a tenshi*  
  
Author's note: So what yah think good or bad, please let me know. Arigatoo. I want to take this time to apologize for making  
Ami-chan OOC in the last chapter. I'm going to put it like this love is a wonderful thing and it can make you do crazy stuff.  
I just wanted to explain and I'll try to keep the other people IC. Arigatoo for your time and I'll get back with you with another  
chapter, but that won't be for 2 weeks cause I'll be out of the country, ^^ and since your such a good person I'm going to   
give you guys a gift.  
  
Next Time on Inner Mania: A blonde girl walks around town, her hair is long and in two buns on top of her head. The group is  
walking down the street to school. Makota looks over noticing the blonde, rubs her eyes, stops, rubs her eyes. Suddenly taking  
off...Who is this mysterious blonde girl? Why does she look like Usagi? What going to happen next time on Inner Mania? 


	6. Chapter4: continued

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing  
  
Chapter 4:Fallen Goddess(continued)  
"Well,"Mina states as they enter the limo Quatre had to drive her home,"I've really enjoy the evening."  
"I'm gald,"Quatre states smiling. The limo stops at the apartment building and Mina begins to climb out,"See you tomorrow Mina."  
"Hai,"she states smiling and climbing out of the limo and shutting the door. She runs over to the front door and winks as she  
enters the building. Quatre smiles as the limo driver turns the black vechile around and he returns to his mansion.  
At the apartment, Mina opens the door to find the entire apartment pitched black.*Hm...must have gone to bed.* She  
glances over at the digital clock, 1:15 in the morning.*Oops*She thinks as she carefully makes her way to her bedroom.  
Crash!"Kuso!"Mina mutters holding her foot that she had just stub.There's the sound of the door opening instantly the lights  
turn on blinding both girls. Mina smiles nervously as Amy walks out into the living room looking rather pissed,"Gomen Ami-chan."  
"Mina it's 1 in the morning,"the blue hair girl states,"Where the hell have you been?"  
"Um..."Mina states a sweatdrop forms on her forehead,"Quatre's. Hehe."  
"Oh Serenity-sama!"Ami states throwing up her arms in regret of asking.  
"Nothing happened! Honestly!" Mina shouts in defense,"He just fed me dinner and gave me a lift home. We talked and talked and  
talked! He's really an interseting guy, and that makes him the best because he's cute and intelligent."  
"Oh God,"Ami states rolling her eyes as Mina continued to babble and praise Quatre,"I'm going back to bed."  
Suddenly there's the beeping from Ami's computer. The girls look at it and run over picking it up. There is Setsuna's picture  
on the screen,"Hey it's Setsuna-san."Mina states pointing then states,"Quatre has a smiliar telephone to this yah know."  
"Mina shut up about Quatre for one minute this is important,"Ami says turning her attention back to Setsuna,"Gomen Setsuna."  
"Hi girls, Iie Gomen nasi for calling u so late but I have important information,"the warrior of time states.  
"Honto,"Mina states.  
"Usagi is going to be staying with you, the Outers are going to stay here and protect the past,"Setsuna states,"She'll be arriving  
secretly and you won't realize it her until she actually speaks to you so don't worry about her. Alot of things have changed  
about her and that's why she's going to your time. Unfortentaly you won't be able to return to your orginal time."Static"I'll  
explain late."Static"Over and out"all static. The two girls look at the screen blink then each other.  
"Usagi's coming here!"Mina screams in realization squeezing the blue hair girl tightly.  
"Mina..I..can't..breathe!"Ami states trying to get some air while her face turned as blue as her head.  
"Oops,"Mina states releasing her friend,"Gomen."  
"We should wake up the others,"Ami states, Mina was already running throughout the apartment shouting and banging on the other  
bedrooms,"What did Quatre do to Mina? Hell what did those boys do to all of us! The universe is soooo doomed!"  
"Usagi's coming!"Mina squells with joy and gives her friend her famous V-sign and a wink. Ami just sweatdrops and shakes her  
head as Makota and Rei enter the room with confused expressions on their faces.  
  
Author's Note:Hey peoples! Guess what! I'm back^^\/. So anyway I'm back filled with surprises. This is to hold you off until  
I get Chapter 5 up. It's going to be all about the past several years. The luvable Usagi is coming to the Colonies. Will romance  
bloosm even more between Piolets and inners and will we ever find out what happened to Usagi that caused the Inner's to  
leave? All this in the next chapter of Inner Mania. Arigatoo  
Duo: That paragarph suxed!  
WR: Shut-up! Otherwise I'll show you what I learned in Spain!  
Duo:What was that?  
WR: A bunch of little things but mostly Spanish. ^^()  
Duo:Ooo is that all u learned in Spain. Ha! You're paragraph really suxed in that case!  
WR: Torro! Torro!(Bull! Bull!)Es un rapido Torro!Aqui!Aqui! Corre Duo! Corre!  
Duo:Ah! IT's a fast bull! Mommie!bull chases Duo awayAHH!  
WR: Duo! How was that paragraph again?  
Duo:AHHHHHHH!  
WR: I thought so. Arigatoo! Ja Ne! Keep the comments coming ^_~ ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6: Bunny in Space

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing so you can't sue me. hehe  
Lawyers:Wanna betbusily trying to find something worth sueing author  
Lawyer 1:Here it is! Parking in a No Parking zone Hahaha!  
Author:glances at ticket That's for my brother you incumbuts!  
Lawyers:Ohwalk away  
Author:Bakas I don't even have a brother.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guess what! I'm back! I was just reading the reviews and I forget who but someone asked y I wrote Chapter 5  
. Well it's like this. I wanted it to be an extention for Venus Falls because it sets me up for this chapter. Unfortentaly  
I didn't realize I made a boo-boo and somehow it's messed up so could you please live with it so we can get to the main part  
and forget about the minor details. I'm doing this for the fun of it so just roll with the punches and it's all good.  
Arigatoo please keep reviewing^_^\/ and now on with the next chapter.Warning has fowl language so please don't be offended.  
  
Chapter 6:Bunny in Space  
I stare out the shuttle's window as we prepare for take off. Setsuna had just let me spend a week on Earth in this  
new dimension before sending me off to face the others. Alot of thoughts race through my head most are little things like  
did I remeber my toothbrush but one thought out weighs all the rest.*Are they ever going to forgive me for what I've done to  
them and do they still remeber me*  
As the rockets on the shuttle warm up, I close my eyes letting my mind drift back to a few months ago...  
"I don't care anymore!"I screamed while running down the street,*How could they! Traitors!*  
"Usagi-chan!"a chorus of girls shout. A brown hair girl easily catches shouting,"Let us explain."  
"There's nothing for you to explain!"I shout trying to get loose.  
"Listen, to me, it's not what it seems,"Makota told me letting me look up at her in the eyes,"This is all a big mistake."  
"But he kissed her!"I shout a memory instantly pops into view*I was walking up to the shrine and there he was, Mamoru,my only  
love kissing another girl, with long raven hair*as quickly as I go went into the vision I come out,"He kissed Rei-baka!"  
"Hey guys what's up?"Rei asks coming up in the other direction.  
"Traitor!"I scream then take off again, tears falling,*No I won't let them see me cry anymore! They all think I'm weak and  
don't know any better.*I turn a corner*Darn it, dead end!*my mind raced coming to a large wall, the four girls are at the  
other end,*I should have known! They are all in this together!Traitors!*  
"Usagi-chan please let us explain,"Ami states kindly,"It wasn't Rei-chan, it was some new evil force. I have the readings  
right here."  
"It's bull! It's all Bull Shit!"I scream at the blue hair girl,"I know what I saw! You're just covering up for her! My dreams  
told me!" Rei runs around the corner, looking shocked, instantly I turn to her shouting,"Traitor! Traitorous no good Bitch!"  
Rei is frozen and I keep at it, throwing the names,"Ho! Slut! Double Crosser, back stabbing bitch, you are damned for the  
rest of eternity for what you and Mamoru have done to me!"  
Suddenly a black wind wipes open from behind them, all gasp as a tall black figure appears at the opening,"Transform!"  
"No I want to be normal!"my mind finally speaking but my friends around me had already began shouting their transformations.  
"We'll deal with this later! Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"Makota-chan shouts.  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!" Rei shouts.  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!"Amy shouts.  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"Mina shouts.  
"Stupid Sailor Bitches," the figure states,"Time Warth!" suddenly a gust of black energy,Makota runs at me. I only remeber  
falling to the ground as Sailor Jupiter is hit at full blast with a black beam. Behind her forms a large black hole swallowing  
the strongest into the darkness.  
"Jupiter!"I shout in horror, but there is no reassuring answer.  
"Ah one down three to go," the woman laughs, shooting smoanious black blots of energy at the others.  
"Nooo!"I scream as they disappear into oblivion,"Moon Crisis Power!"Instantly I transform shouting,"You hurt my friends and  
now you will pay. In the name of the Moon I will punish you!Moon Raindow Heart Ace!"the attack left the woman in dust,  
Sailor Moon turns around to see the black hole swirling shut,"No!Minna!!".I run trying to enter the hole but hits the floor  
on my face, tears of emotional and physical flow from my eyes,"No! No! This can't be!"  
Instantly I shot up out my dreams, looking around to see my surroundings.I'm still in the shuttle and outside is the  
oblivion of space, stars shining from light years away. Saddly my thoughts again drift towards shortly afterwards my friends  
disappearance...I ran...don't know where I'm going my thoughts are*This is not happening! I'm dreaming!Still my feet run  
down a street. Tears filled my eyes, I stumble and manage to keep from falling. Not looking where I'm going accidently I  
bumps into someone."Gomen nasi,"as I mutter looking up to see a tall woman with long green hair and dark red eyes  
smiling down at her,"Setsuna!"  
The woman nods then states,"Is everything yatta, princess?"  
"ReikissedMamo. Wefoughtanenemyand they're all gone!"I cried thinking she got the senetence but my thoughts are jumbled and  
incoherent to myself as tears of pain flow down my cheeks,"They'reallgone!"  
"Slow down, I can't understand a word you are saying,"Setsuna says in a kind voice,"Now tell me what happened."I nod, wiping  
the tears from my hot face,"You can stay with me and the outers if you like."  
"Argaitoo,"I state trying to force a smile but the attempt fails. Once I had told everyone what had happened instantly Haraku  
had stormed out of the mansion heading for one spot all of us knew where she was going and didn't bother to stop her.  
"Um miss,"a swetarest states, instantly my glazed eyes blink and I see her,"Here is your dinner."  
"Arigatoo,"I states as a platter of disuginting looking processed food is placed in front of me*Man what I would do for some  
of Makota's cooking right about now.*  
The shuttle lands and I exit grabbing my carry on and heading for the arrival terminal. Once I pick up my suitcase I  
head to call for a cab. Setsuna had fiven me money that was enough to get me around the world for three hundred years. Hopefully  
the money would help easy the pain I put my Senshi through but I know money can't or aleast couldn't buy their friendship,  
at the time.Everything always thought I had to be perfect they never really thought I could make a mistake this big because I  
did and now the look on Rei's face as I push her by still haunts me.Wide black/purple eyes filled with hurt and betrail  
"Here we are miss,"the cab driver states I nod getting out of the cab at an apartment building where the inners were staying.  
"You can stay there alone if you can't seem to forgive them,"Setsuna states handing me the key. I stare up at her and nod,  
"But I know you will make the correct dissision, Usagi."  
Taking a deep breathe I walk into the apartment building and up the elevator and straight to my room. Down the hall  
I can hear laughter but my heart and stomach feel as though them are to vomit up the dinner. Firmly I place my key into the  
hole and walk into the empty apartment.  
***  
I wake up in bitch darkness, my heart is racing. Instantly I look around there isn't a sound from the other girl's  
rooms. Silently I creep out of bed and over to my window, carefully climbing out of it I escape into the darkness of the colony.  
I just run down the empty streets, my heart is blazing and burning with pain. Suddenly I stop in the middle of the street, the  
only sound in my head is the thumping of my heart. There on the other side of the street is a lone figure wearing a chinese  
shirt with white pants. His black jet hair is tied back into a ponytail.  
"What are you doing here onna?"he asks in his normal tone.  
"I couldn't sleep,"I answered,"so I decided to go for a jog."There's a moment of silence but within that silence he has already  
aproached me several steps and we only two feet apart,"What are you doing up this late?"  
"I am not weak and what I do late at night does not concern you, onna,"he states harshly, crossing arms. The dim light from  
the street light dances on his midnight hair. I begin to move away heading to the other side of the colony or block I still  
don't know where I'm going just as I pass him and my back is facing him he asks,"Where are you going onna?"  
"I don't know just not here,"I reply, part of me tugging to go the other part longing to say*Please make me stay! No! Please  
let me go!Stay! Go!Stay!Go!Ugh! It's so confusing!*  
"We never did finish our match,"Wufei states, my heart suddenly begins to race again but faster.  
"Hai,"I reply trying to control my beeping heart.  
"Is now a good time or do you want to wait til tomorrow?"he asks.  
"Now's good,"I answer turning around to face him.  
"Yatta,"he responds getting into a fighting stance, I copy the movement.  
***  
She starts throwing punches and kicks at me. I easily dodge them, throwing my own every now and them. The only result  
is her blocking my attacks and me blocking hers. Suddenly in the distant is the lights of a car, it's coming at a fast pace.  
Instantly I grab her by the shoulders and somehow we manage to roll to the other side of the road near the park. We continue to  
roll her face is the only thing solid. Her eyes are winced as if trying to avoid the pain*She's trying to be strong. What! I  
do not have feeling for this onna!*I shout inside my mind. Suddenly the twirling stops and her eyes open. Instantly her cheeks  
turn a bright pink. I look where I'm sitting or lieing, she right under me*Kuso*I jump off her brushing myself off."Baka,"I  
mutter talking to myself.  
"Gomen nasi,"she states standing up and brushing herself off. My eyes widen*She heard me, now I'm really the baka.*There's  
an uneasy silence then she states,"Arigatoo for saving me. My mind not exactly here today."  
"Hmph,"I reply crossing my arms over my chest,"Your welcome onna."  
"Stop calling me that!"she shouts, then I see a tear sprinkling from her eyes. "I am not a onna! I'm a person! Not a  
possession!"There is a moment of silence in the air but inside my brain there is only chaos and confusion*She's right...no...  
yes...no...*I blink coming out of my trance, she's standing in her fighting position, fists clenched and in front of her.  
"Are you going to finish or not?"she asks frowning.I nod and get into the stance and we begin. Her punches are close to  
important spots but I easily block them. Throwing a kick, she dodges jumping back a few feet.Again I throw a punch then a drop  
kick, this throws her down on the ground but...  
***  
I feel myself falling after Wufei had dropped kicked me. Instantly I grab his leg and we both tumble to the ground.  
He's on top of me again but his face is much closer than before. His wide dark eyes stare, they hold so much and yet so less.  
Their so filled with secrets that not even myself can imagine or can I?  
***  
I stare at a black hair girl with dark eyes. Her long raven hair is spread through the grass and some of it blowing  
in the breeze. Her dark eyes are large and sreaching for something, yet I don't know what or do I?  
***  
So mysterious...  
***  
So curious...  
***  
Wufei leans down and places a soft kiss on Rei's lips. Caressing softly and gently at first then it deepens and a large  
fire roars wildly. When he is about to pull away she wraps her arms around his neck, a small smirk forms on his face as they  
continue to kiss.Finally they come up for air staring into each other's eyes. Rei's cheeks are a light shade a pink while Wufei  
lips curled to a small smirk. He got off her lending her a hand to stand up, she took it and they stood up staring into each  
other's eyes again.  
"Well...um...I better be going,"she says, he nods,"See ya."  
As her black hair flies behind her the black hair boy with coal for eyes stares muttering one word,"Rei."  
***  
I walk down my hallway but stop at a door, it has the number 17 on it, two doors away from my apartment.*Hm...something about  
this door...But what is it?*I close my eyes trying to concentrate but the aura disappears*Proably my nevres playing tricks on  
me...Ooo! What is it about him!*I enter the apartment and silently crawl back into bed then wonder*Why did I even bother  
crawling through the window earlier?*  
  
Author's note: sorry it took me so long. I've been busy. Well on to the next chapter, I'll get the bad guys out of the way so  
the plot can continue or in fact I don't know where I'm going next. Til next time...I also might start another fanfic but it's  
going to a songfic maybe I'll use it as a eliplogue or another squell. Tell me what yah think thankx...Ja Ne ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 7:Moon Memories

Inner Mania  
Inner Mania  
By:White Rose  
  
Chapter 7:Moon Strikes Back  
"Minako!"Ami shouts banging on the blonde girl's door,"Wake up! We're going to be late."  
"Ami-chan don't waste your breathe,"Makota states sighing,"Minako's sleeping like a log. Come on before we're late."  
The blue hair girls sighs then gathers up her books and the three girls open the apartment door look behind to check to see  
if their firend even reconsidered but there was no joyous lovesick blonde there.  
"Baka blondes,"Rei mutters as she closes the door.  
Just then Minako slams her bedroom door wide open dressed in school cloths with her books saying,"Wait for me!"But  
only an empty apartment and the clock stricking eight."Holy Shit!"Minako shouts and a cloud of dust is trailing from behind  
the blonde girl. She takes a sharp turn into her class and nearly runs over the teacher who was in the middle of teaching the  
lesson, "Gomen nasi,"  
"Aino Minako this is the third time this week,"the teacher states,"one more time and I'll see you in detention."  
"Hai,"the blonde states taking her normal seat next to Ami and Duo. The blonde girl glares at the blue hair girl muttering,  
"Why didn't you wake me up!"  
"I was banging on the door for a good half hour,"Ami replies,"and I wasn't my normal self about it either."  
"Honto,"the blonde states in shock.  
"Ami!Minako!"the teacher shouts,"Please be quiet!"Instantly the two girls shut up with large sweatdrops on their heads,"Now  
we have a new student and I hope that you all will make her feel right at home at Colony L73 District Nine Public High  
School. Please meet Miss Usagi Luna."Minako and Ami instantly froozen not taking their eyes off the front of the room. Rei and  
Makota stared their mouths dropping to the ground. There stood a short blonde hair girl with odango's on her hair and two  
pigtails that went down to her legs. She was wearing the standard girl's uniform but with a unfamiliar broach in the center  
of the outfit. Her eyes were a dull priecing blue but the four girls instantly knew that they were on the verge of shedding  
tears as she says,"Hello my name is Usagi."  
***  
"Hey Makota!"Duo shouts walking over to his normal seat at the table with four girls at lunch,"what's up?"The four girls looked  
at him then shrugged while he sat down,"Well gomen if I'm not the life of the table today."  
"It's not that Duo,"Makota states,"it's just that well um..."  
"We're sort of expecting a good friend to come over,"Ami states not looking up from her book.  
"Minako you sure you gave her the note,"Rei states a little bit worried.  
"Hai! The Goddess of Love and Leader of Justice doesn't forget her missions!"the blonde states pointing to the sky in triumph.  
"Maybe that explain why you still have the piece of paper,"Duo states pointing the paper still in the blonde's hand.  
"Oops,"Minako states with a sweatdrop, instantly the three other girls do an anime fall off the benches.  
"Baka Minako!"Rei shouts,"Honto! Sometimes I could mistake you for Usagi-chan."  
"Usagi? As in the new girl?"Duo states a little confused, the other girls nod profusely.  
"Oh look here comes Quatre!"Minako shouts hearts are in her eyes,"Hi Quatre-kun!"  
"Hi Minako,"Quatre states sitting down, instantly the blue hair girl pops her eyes over the top of her book,"Trowa's right  
here Ami."  
"Honto,"the blue hair girl states putting her book down and sure enough there was the silent boy,"Hi Trowa-kun."  
"Ami,"he nods.  
***  
On the other side of the cafeteria sat a lone blonde girl nibbling on her sandwich, laughter sorounded her but it wasn't  
from her table. She glances over her shoulder to see a group of nine boys and girls eating and talking. *They must be couples  
to be sitting that close*she thinks staring at the group. But a pair of dark eyes from the raven hair girl make eye contact  
with her, the blonde smiles polietly then turns around and continues to eat her lunch. Not knowing that the raven hair girl  
had just the scare of her entire life.  
***  
After school the group decided to walk around down town. Makota and Duo's arms wrapped tightly around each other. Ami  
and Trowa were holding hands as the blue hair girl walked while reading her book. Rei and Wufei were walking side by side  
arguing about justice. Minako and Quatre were also holding hands every now and then the blonde girl stop and gaze at the  
window in awe,"Ooo look at that!"  
"Nani is it?"Rei asks.  
"It's the ancient collection of Sailor V!"the blonde shouts, instantly the other girls go over and see what the conmotoin is  
,"Oh my God! Can we go in pretty pretty please!"  
"Sure Mina,"Makota states sighing with a sweatdrop.  
"Arigatoo!"the blonde drags the entire group of eight into the managa store.  
"Ooo!"Mina squeeles,"I haven't seen these things in ages!"  
"No way!"Rei states running over to another section of the store,"Oi Minna-chan check this out!"  
"Kami-sama!"Ami states her eyes popping out of her head.  
"Nani is it?"Makota asks rather annoyed.  
"It's the Utena collection!"the black hair girl states, instantly the other girls run over to the sheleves and start reading  
up a storm execpt Ami.  
"Injustice,"Wufei mutters crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Are they always like this around managa?"Trowa asks.  
"Hai but Usagi, our firend from home, was worse than the whole lot of them,"the blue hair girl states.  
Suddenly there was a scream from outside, instantly the group runs outside to see people running in all directions.  
There are at least a large number of youma attacking and draining people.  
"Kuso!"Makota mutters making a fist with her hand.  
"Minna-chan,"Minako states firmly,"Ikuzo!"  
"Hai!"the other girls nod and give a quick look at the scene then take off in the other direction.  
"Oi!"Duo shouts,"Where are you going!"The other three boys take off after Duo and round the alley only to see four girls  
standing before them in fukas,"Honto! You're Sailor Senshi!"Duo states in awe.  
"Nani!"the four cry in unison, but the screams continue to grow.  
"Mercury! Roof now and scan!"Venus shouts, instantly the blue senshi leaps up into the air and lands on the roof.  
"Come on Mars,"Jupiter states running past the others then shouts to Venus,"Keep these guys here we can't afford to have them  
hurt."  
"I'm on it,"the blonde states stopping at the end of the alley way and begins firing on the attacking youmas,"Venus Love  
and Beauty Smash!"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"the voice from above shouts, suddenly a thick fog forms around the street, confusing a large portion  
of the youmas.  
"Jupiter Oak Evloution!"Jupiter takes out two youmas.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"Mars sets a few on fire.  
The battle continues to move towards the senshi's favor as Jupiter finishes off the final youma. Mercury clears the  
fog and the four senshi gather in the center of the street all battered and bruised in different spots but the same amount.  
Suddenly a cackling voice and a poof of black smoke a figure appears, the senshi gasp,"Well Well."the figure statesm a face  
of a woman with a black bodysuit hovers over the scene,"if it isn't the Sailor Penshi."  
"Who the fuck are you! What do you want from this dimension!"Sailor Venus demands,"Leave us alone in peace!"  
"Shut up Venus hai, I know alot about each you, including you're past,"the woman chuckles,"Now please if you be so kind tell  
me where Sailor Moon is and hand her over to me."  
"Nani!"Sailor Mars states in horror,"she's not here and even if she was we still wouldn't do that."  
"Oh but you're wrong Mars,"a new voice shouts from above,"She is here! Moon Tiara Majic!"suddenly a flying disc hit the woman  
and out from above all was alone figure with pigtails flying in the breeze,"How dare you harm innocent people! You're not welcome  
here! I'm Sailor Moon and I stand for love and justice! On behalf of the Moon I shall punish you!"She leaps up into the air  
and lands in front of the other Senshi.  
Her outfit was different from before. It is navy blue collar with a white skirt with layers of gold and sliver. A large  
crystal like bow is on her back and a white bow on front with a navy/gold broach. Her boots are sliver with gold moon crescents.  
Her glove bands are gold and she has a moon crscent on her forehead instead of the tiara. The other Senshi stare at each other  
than at this new Sailor Moon.  
"Well well looks like you finally showed,"the woman laughs,"Well come what are you afraid of?Surrender the Ginzuishou."  
"Like hell I will,"Sailor Moon shouts a wand forming in her hand with a heart and a gold handle,"Moon Metallic Glow Shine!"  
The woman took the attack and flew back a few feet. Clutching her chest she mutters,"I'll be back Sailor Twits!" Then  
in a poof of black smoke she's gone.  
Sailor Moon turns around to face the other Senshi. The four boys run around the corner and hide to watch and listen. There's  
a few moments until someone finally speaks.  
"Sailor Senshi,"Sailor Moon states bowing her head,"It's been a long time."  
"Hai,"Sailor Venus states in shock,"U-Sailor Moon, is it honto you?"  
"H-Hai,"the blonde states a small smile forming on her face,"I've made a mistake that day, you were right and I was wrong.  
Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus can you forgive me?"  
"Of course we forgive you,"Mercury states tears falling from her eyes.  
"Hai,"Jupiter states smiling,"WE're your senshi after all."  
"No matter what,"Venus states.  
"Honto!"Sailor Moon cries tears filling her eyes.  
"Honto,"Mars states,"Does this mean you're not mad at us anymore?"  
"Nani?"the blonde girl states,"I was never mad at you,Rei-chan,I made an honest to goodness mistake."  
"ARigatoo Usagi-hime!"Mars shotus and runs at her sobbing,"I...thought..you weren't going to let...me protect you!"  
Suddenly within seconds the other girls where crying and hugging the new senshi, knocking her on the ground all shouting,  
"Usagi!"  
"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on,"Duo states rather loudly, all girls turn to him.  
"Who are you?"Sailor Moon asks standing up, the other girls just giggled.  
"Makota! Minako! Ami! Rei! Are you the Sailor Senshi?"Duo asks rather damanding.  
The four inner senshi look at each other than the boys.Sailor Moon blinks then looks at the boys noticing there's a  
fifth one with them that had just appeared. His wild brown hair blocks some of his eyes that are intense prussian blue but  
hold no emotion. She shivers then glances over at her firends.  
"Answer me!"Duo demands reaching to his side for something.  
Sailor Mars' head begins to pound, then she mutters,"Minna-san, it's coming back."  
"Kuso,"Venus mutters then all the girls instinctly crowd around their leader come back.  
"Minna-chan we should answer them,"Mercury advizes noticing all of the boys were reaching to the side.  
"Sailor Senshi,"Sailor Moon states firmly,"de-transform.The four girls exchange glances then notice Sailor Moon bowing her  
head, the others do the same. In a violent whirl of colors, five girls look up at the five boys, who all have their mouths  
wide open in disbelief except for Heero.  
"Makota,"Duo stares at her in disbeif,"You're Sailor Jupiter."  
"Hai,gomen nasi but you have to understand that if the enemy ever got a hold on you,"she states fighting the tears.  
"Mina,"Quatre stares at the girl.  
"Hai, Quatre, I'm not as innocent as you may think,"the senshi of love states.  
"Nor are any of us,"Ami states staring straight at Trowa.  
"Hai, we all defend the innocent and perform our own form of justice,"Rei adds not flinching from Wufei's cold eyes.  
"Even if we have to die,"Usagi adds looking at the situation on a whole but her eyes still wander towards the boy with the  
cold prussian eyes.  
"We should get going,"Ami states looking down,"before someone notices."  
"Hai,"Usagi states and the girls begin to walk away but Makota and Minako glance back.  
"Iie!"Duo shouts grabbing Makota's wrist and wrapping his arms around her waist,"You're not leaving me! You're staying you  
have to!"  
"Duo,"Makota states clamly,"I'm not leaving for good it's just..."  
"Shh,"he states,"I don't care that you're Jupiter. I just care that you know that I've been in a smiliar situation comparing  
to you. I've killed not youmas but people."  
"Duo,"Heero growls lowly.  
"Minna-chan,"Usagi states looking at the couple then the others,"We should clear things up completely but not in public. Besides  
I want some ice cream!"  
"We can go to my place and talk there,"Quatre offers,"I have plenty of ice cream too, Miss Usagi."  
"No it's just Usagi,"the blonde states and the rest of the group walk down the street to Quatre but not noticing the two  
still standing on the corner.(Heero left with the group).  
"Should we go with the rest?"Makota asks curiously.  
"Iie, I want this cleared up but from your view then I can show you something that only the guys know about,"Duo states.  
"Why do you trust me?"Makota asks staring into his eyes.  
"Cause you're the only one that I can kiss and still hold,"he states. Instantly Makota's eyes widen and her cheeks blushed.  
He holds her closer and the gap between the two decreases within seconds as he firmly places his lips on her. Her eyes shut  
as her mouth opened allowing him to enter. After a few minutes they came up, her vision a little bit blurred around the edges  
of his face. But his smile was crystal clear."Come on tell me what happened?"  
"Yatta,"she sighs as they walk down the street slowly, hands wrapped around each other's waist,"It all began many many years  
ago in a time called the Sliver Millenium..."  
***  
"and that's basically it,"Usagi states throwing up her hands in trumph.  
"Um...Usagi,"Rei states,"you sort of forgot about the last incident you know the one that sort of got us stuck here."  
"Oh,"Usagi states her eyes becoming distant,"you guys really wanna know what happened."  
"Well we sort of got sent to a different dimension over it,"Minako states taking a sip of tea. She was seated next to Quatre.  
"Makota isn't here,"Usagi states,"and I feel that she should know about it just as you all should."  
"So you're the princess of the Moon and Sailor Moon,"Quatre states rather impressed,"How long have you been fighting?"  
"Since I was fourteen,"Usagi states.  
"Same with basically the rest of us,"a new voice states all heads turn to see Makota and Duo standing in the doorway.  
"Usagi what happened to Luna and Arimis?"Minako asks.  
"Oh their in my apartment,"Usagi states,"no need to worry about them. Pluto said that the Outers are going to remain in the  
past while we stay here."  
"Speaking of Outers how are they doing?"Makota asks,"Is Haraku still driving? What about Michiru?"  
"and Hotaru,"Minako asks,"has she grown anymore."  
Usagi sighs heavily,"I guess I'll explain that night again and maybe we can get some answers. But this is strictly Senshi  
buisness, minna."  
"Then maybe we should do this some other time,"Rei states glancing at Wufei.  
"My god look at the time,"Ami states,"we're going to be late for school tomorrow!"  
"Um...Ami-chan it's a Friday night,"Usagi states with a sweatdrop.  
"I knew that,"Ami states with a sweatdrop,"but still it's midnight."  
"Why don't you girls just stay over the night,"Quatre asks,"it's alot safer than going out late at night and then we can get  
a fresh start in the morning."  
"Yay,"Duo states,"besides I can't wait til I have some of Makota's cooking."  
"Hai!"Usagi shouts,"I haven't had your cooking in the longest time, Mako-chan."  
"Sure I'll show you guys a thing or too about cooking,"Makota states winking.  
"Yatta it's settled,"Minako states happily.  
"Come on I'll show you all to your rooms,"Quatre states standing up.  
"But we don't have anything to change into!"Rei states.  
"Don't worry I have alot of closets in this house since I have twenty nine sisters,"Quatre states as they walked down the hall.  
First room they came accross Rei went into. It was a bright red with stain curtains and black and gold funiture.  
Two rooms down the hallway was Ami which was a light blue with a few fish painted on the walls and ceiling. The third was a  
bright green room,obivously for Makota,with light oak funiture. The fourth was decorated with pink and navy blue ceiling,Usagi  
instantly saw it and ran into the room squeeling. Minako had her room with orange and red curtains and nice matching brass  
furniture set. The other boys said good night to the girls and headed to their own rooms as did the girls.  
  
Author's Note:So what yah think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me...I'm trying to finish this thing so I can start another one.  
I already have alot of ideas.  
Which one do you think I should do first...  
Sailor Pluto adventure on her own might have romance.  
Sequel to this one(when I finally get it done)  
A book of songfics...  
Now just pick choice A, B, C, or D(all of them just over a lenght of time)  
Duo:and the votes are in....the winner is...Makota!  
Author:(sweatdrops)Duo just get out of here and go back to the fic you came from.  
Duo:Makota!Makota!Makota!...(runs off into the sunset)  
  



	9. Chapter 8:Needed Explantions

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundum Wing or Sailor Moon so u can't sue me! Hahaha!  
Lawyers:(group together and continue to go through files on White Rose)  
Lawyer 1:AH ha! What about the time you trespassed onto your neighbor's lot!  
White Rose:Hey how you find that out?  
Lawyers:hehehe  
White Rose:Heero or somebody come a kick their butts!  
Quatre:runs up to White Rose:What's all the noise about?  
White Rose:Never mind! I'll get my own Lawyer!stomps off  
Quatre:Oh well...bet get back to the ficruns off to find Minako  
  
Chapter 8:Needed Explanataions  
Once Quatre had shown the girls to their rooms, the boys left to their own. Quickly they all met in Usagi's room and  
started talking.  
"Yatta, so this Sailor Senshi meeting is now in session,"Usagi states smiling but it quickly fade.  
"Usagi-hime,"Ami starts the conversaion,"Could you explain what happened, the day we left and how come you have the new  
transformation."  
"Sure,"Usagi replies,"You all remeber how you got sent here without me hai?"  
"Of course,"Mina states,"I was so scared out of my wits."  
"Iie,"Rei adds her eyes clouding over slightly,"The only thing I remeber is running up to you to say hi and you shouting  
traitor in my face."  
"Ok, let's talk this through so we can get it all off our chests,"Ami suggests pulling out her mini computer.  
"Ok, the baka Mamoru cheated on me but it turned out to be the enemy. She's maddly in love with him and turned him evil,"Usagi  
states,"That's the whole thing got started and did I tell you I'm honto honto gomen!"she cries hugging Rei again.  
"Hai,"Rei states hugging her friend,"Now how did you get the new transformation."  
"I stayed with the Outers and we kept training,"Usagi states,"Ami-chan can u ever stop studying!"  
"Iie I'm not studing just recording all of this,"the blue hair girl replies with a sweatdrop.  
"Hai,"Usagi states then continues,"We continued to train. Sestuna said that Crystal Tokyo is hanging in the blance as of now.  
Chibi-Usa isn't suppose to be born according to the new era, if there is ever one. Because of what happened to Mamoru-baka  
and Kasty-baka the kingdom might never come. Also I might never reach my ultimite level thanks to him."  
There was an uneasy silence in the room, as the other senshi began to comprehend this new information. It was a few  
minutes later til Makoto states looking at Usagi,"There is no need for us as Senshi is there?"  
"Nani!"Usagi states in shock,"We have to be Sailor Senshi but now with Kasty here in this time, things could get messy. So  
I got a new transformation when I left Tokyo. Don't worry you'll get it too but"she yawns rather sleepily,"I'm sort of tired."  
"Yatta Usagi-chan,"Ami states smiling closing her mini computer and standing up,"We'll leave you sleep."  
"Don't worry Usagi, we'll kick this Kasty's ass big time,"Minako states winking and disappearing into the halls.  
"Night Usagi, everything's gonna be fine,"Makoto smiles and leaves with Ami.  
"Usagi,"Rei states looking at her blonde hair firend,"I know that I might not have always been nice to you in the past it's  
just that I..."she looks down at her hands,"Gomen nasi Usagi-hime."  
"It's yatta,"Usagi states smiling,"Gomen nasi for getting you into this mess."  
"Iie!"Rei shouts,"it was all Mamoru-baka and this Kasty or who ever did this to you is going to pay big time. Hai?"  
"Hai!"Usagi nods determined,"We're gonna get through this together."  
"Hai,"Rei states smiling then stands up and walks over to the door. Just as she is about to close the door states,"Oi one more  
thing Odango Atama, Ja Ne."  
"Rei-chan!"Usagi gasps,"Don't call me that!"but the dark hair girl winks and closes the door behind.  
***  
I watch from the shadows, all of the girl's had gone from her bedroom.*Why am I here again?* I question myself*You're  
mission is find out why these girls treasure her so much*Rei glances around the halls but then takes off towards her own room  
in great ernest. Easily I slip over to her door*Should I go in?*is the frist thought that races through my mind but my hand  
doesn't react to touching the door knob, instead my eyes are fixed on the door*Hm...what is it about you Usagi?*  
***  
I reach my room and close the door quietly. Heavily I sigh then glance around my dim room,"Well at least that's one  
less thing we have to worry about."I mutter then walk over to the mirror and brush my hair. Looking down for a moment, accidently  
I drop the brush, just as I'm about to bend down I feel a firm pair of arms around my waist. Instantly my cheeks feel hot as  
a head is resting on my shoulders. From the corner of my eye I see a dark green eyes and few bangs of brown hair. Trying to  
remain calm I say,"Hi Trowa."  
Within seconds he spun me around so I can see him, putting my arms around his head I smile saying,"How long have you  
been in here?"  
"a minute,"he replies clamly then states,"Ami-chan there's something I need to tell you."  
"Nani is it?"I ask*Please tell me he's not going to tell me I mean nothing to him!*  
"It's about me and the guys,"he states,"Heero doesn't want us to tell you about our past but I feel that you should have a  
right to know."I stare at his large eyes,"I'm a gundum piolet and I kill people to win wars."  
"What is a gundum piolet?",my head is swimming and confused as I stare at him in complete disbeilf.  
"It's a mobil suit that was used in the Eve Wars a half a year ago,"he replies,"All of us were trained to kill and destory the  
orginzation called OZ and now it's beginning to come back but stronger than before."I pause staring at him.  
"I thought you should also know that there is a new enemy arising and we might be needed to fight again. Just in case."  
"Sh,"I say putting my fingers on his mouth. His large green eye stares at me in shock then return to the normal clam Trowa I  
know,"you must do what you have to do. I understand that...afterall I am Sailor Mercury."He nods comprehending everything  
that Usagi had told him and the guys earlier. I look down and feel a rush of heat to my cheeks. I feel a firm but gentle  
grip on my chin and look up as the gap closes between us and his lips gently touch mine. His arms firmly hold me in place  
as the chills continue to run through my spine. He breaks the kiss and I stare into his dark green eyes, my cheeks flare up  
again a smile smile appears on his face. Then kissing me on my forehead he says,"Good night."and walks out the door.  
***  
Rei walks to her room and sighs as she opens and closes the door. It's dark in the room but the light of the moon  
shines through the large windows. Thinking outloud she states,"Everything's going to be yatta.Nothing has gone wrong yet."  
She passes through the darkness of the room but suddenly a pair of firm arms grabs her one around her waist the other around  
her mouth. She screams in shock and bits the hand over her mouth.  
"Ow! Onna that hurt!"a familiar voice rings through the room as the other arm releases her. Rei spins around quickly jumping  
to defend herself but only to find Wufei holding his hand in pain.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here!"she shouts rather annoyed,"You scared the living out of me."  
"Iie, you scared the living out of me,"Wufei states rather annoyed,"You're in my room!"  
"Iie I'm not Quatre said I could stay here,"she snaps back.  
"In another room!"he replies then turns on the lights,"see this is my room!"  
Rei looks around to find herself in a Chinese style room with katanas and dragons decorating the walls with a floor  
bed. A large sweatdrop appears on her head,"Oops."she mutters.  
"Oops kuso hai!"he snaps back,"What are you doing up this late anyway Onna?"  
"My name is R.E.I! Rei!"she snaps back crossing her arms as she storms away.Then glances at a picture near the bed, it's a  
black hair girl in a white dress a smile dancing accross her face,"Who's that?"  
"Merlin,"he replies solemnly quickly placing the picture down.  
"Oh,"Rei replies quietly,"is she just a friend?"  
"Iie,"he answers turning to look at Rei,"she's my wife."  
"Nani!You're married!"Rei states in shock.  
"Was onna!"he answers shouting back,"she's dead and was the reason I fought in the war!"Rei's eyes popped open and quickly he  
shut his mouth by covering the hand she had bitten him on.There was an uneasy silence in the room the two were far appart but  
she could hear something that she never thought she ever hear from him. It was soft as if in a whisper but it sounded more like  
a howl of a wounded animal.   
Rei walks over to him but he doesn't notice her standing right besides him. He's mumbling rather quickly,"Gomen nasi  
Merlin(is that how u spell her name?). Gomen nasi...Gomen.. why did you die? why?"  
"Oh Wufei,"Rei states softly, he looks up at her then she sees the crystal tears trailing down his cheeks."It's yatta."she  
states embracing him in a tight hug and resting her head on his shoulder. He holds her close but continues to mumble into the  
night.  
***  
I walked Ami to her room and said good night before heading out to my own room. Unfortenantly I sort of forgot how to  
get there and that was a century ago or atleast that is what is seems like. Kuso! Why didn't I just stay home!my mind shouts  
as I continue to walk down the halls. I take a turn into another hallway but just as I turn the corner something grabs me  
from around my waist. Instantly I step hard on someone's bare foot.  
"Ow!Ow!Ow!"a familiar voice cries in pain as the arms leave my waist.  
"Duo!"I state turning around to find the big goof holding his foot in pain,"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"I was going for a snack,"he state crying in pain,"I knew I was being followed but I never thought that it be you Makoto!"  
"I'm trying to find my room,"I reply rather angerily,"You scared the living out of me."  
"Gomen nasi can you forgive me?"Duo asks with pleading eyes. I giggle and nod smiling,"Goodie!"he cries picking me up and  
holding me up in the air and spinning me around quickly.  
"Duo put me down,"I shout and he puts me down still holding me close.A glit of light passes through his eyes and a smirk forms.  
My cheeks feel paled then instantly flare up again.  
"Shingami found his quarry for today,"Duo states smiling.  
"Shingami?"I asks curiously,"Who's that?"  
"Just my alias,"he replies,"Come on did you really except the Piolet of Deathscythe to have something dumb..Iie it has to be  
cool!"  
"Huh?"I blink,"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh yeah oops,"Duo states with a large sweatdrop,"Um...hehe I don't want to lie to yah but I know Heero's gonna kill me."  
"Don't worry I won't let him touch you,"I reply laughing,"Come on pretty please."  
"Yatta,"Duo states,"I'm a gundum piolet that was trained to kill and destory the organization called OZ. That was a half a  
year ago when the fighting actually stopped."  
"Honto,"I say in shock,"So that's why you keep calling yourself Shimigami."  
"Hai and there no more secrets,"he replies,"that's basically my life and all these other guys."  
"So how do I know you won't kill me?"I ask in shock.  
"Because if I would I wouldn't do this,"he states and pulls me into a dark room quickly and closes the door. He kisses me grabbing  
onto my waist and holding the back of my head. Instantly my hands begin to dance through his braid lossening it. Then crash I  
feel us fall onto each other in a soft bed. I open my eyes and see him on all fours over me. His long braid is now almost   
undone and flowing over his shoulder.  
"Nani?"I asks curiously look up at him.  
"I thought I heard something,"he replies walking over to the door. Outside is the pitter-patter of little feet but it quickly  
passes. I continue to stare at him but he comes back over and pulls me into a passionate kiss.  
***  
Minako walks down the dark halls trying to be quiet but the pitter-patter of her feet continue to echo.*Now where the  
heck the my room!*she thinks getting rather frustrated. She continues to walk down the halls and turns into a dark room. Through  
the blue curtains she can see a grand panio with a few music stands surrounding it."Well since I can't seem to find my room,  
this will have to do."She walks over to the large light blue couch and easily finds a quilt folded on the side. Quickly she  
piles a few couch pillows and covers herself and instantly falls asleep.  
  
Author's Notes:Hey people gomen nasi for the lack of updates. I've been busy with my summer job and now my cuzs r down for a  
while but don't worry I'm going to try to keep writing as much as I can. Thanks alot of the reviews I really appreaciate them  
I wasn't expecting that sort of result for the songfic I wrote so I'm going to finish writing this before I go back to that.  
It was just a preview to see if I could that so you'll have to wait a little while longer. Gomen-_-' but I'm not Wonder Woman  
or Super Girl keep giving me the reivews thankx^_^\/  



	10. Chapter 9: Morning After

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundum Wing or Sailor Moon so stop calling me!  
  
Chapter 9:The Morning After  
Quatre walks through the large halls of the mansion as the rays of the sun shine through the large windows. He passes  
the other rooms where he had showed the girls and guys. Quietly he passes the libary and precides to go down the hall but a  
rather loud snoring comes from accross the hall. Quietly he opens the door and peeps into the semi-black room, the noise  
was very loud. He noticed it was the music room and there on the love seat cuddled up into a little ball was a girl with  
long blonde hair falling over the light blue couch.  
***  
There she is. She truely is the Goddess of Venus, her randiant beauty seems eternal. Even the sound from her peaceful  
sleep is music. Mina takes another deep snore, Ok maybe not exactly a symphony but still she is beauty. Like a Snow White just  
waiting for her prince to wake her up. What am I thinking! But she is so...like the Goddess of Venus.  
Quietly I walk over to her, long waves of yellow locks flow over the couch and her fragile body. Her eyes are closed  
hiding those light blue eyes so filled with life and hope and strenght. My eyes then turn to her fragile soft pink lips, her  
even breathing shows she's deep into the world of dreams. Now her snoring has stopped and is replaced with the sound of need  
of air. The sun's rays dance over her white face, she moans alittle shifting and rolling on the narrow couch. Suddenly she  
falls and my arms reach out catching her before she falls to her distruction.  
"Ah!"she screams as I reach her. Her large blue eyes are wide with shock as she says,"Oh it's you Quatre-kun."  
I blush at the nickname*Does she really think of me more than just a friend?Or is she just flirting?*"Good morning Minako."  
"I um..couldn't find my room last night and sort of got lost,"she states with a sweatdrop then looks at the position we are  
in. Her arms are around my neck while I'm holding the goddess's waist,"Did I wake you up with my snoring?"  
"Iie!"I state,"Of course not."  
"Good,"she states smiling, her wild blonde hair encirles her body and hair. Then I realize she's in her nightgown I instantly  
let go,"Nani?"  
"It's just that,"I stare at her nightgown that revealing most of her breast.  
"Oh,"Minako states pulling up her gown a little,"Gomen nasi Quatre-kun as you can see I just woke up."She laughs lightly.  
"Hai,"I reply nodding for no reason.  
I look away for a moment then notice we're both on the floor, I turn back to her. Only to find two large blue eyes  
staring into mine. The eyes close for a moment then a faint tint of pink covers the cheeks. Turning the cheeks nearly the same  
color as the pink lips. Slowly I lean forward and kiss them gently, sending a chill down my own spine. Her arms wrap around  
me and instantly I hold her waist as I feel something breaking through to my mouth.  
***  
Quatre!His name is the only one of the millions of things I crave.I want to giggle but continue as I feel myself  
being pushed onto the floor and some weight pressing against my boosm. Then I hear footsteps coming down the hall but he  
doesn't cause within the next moment I hear a high pitched voice that just came into my life again scream,"Minako! Kime-sama!"  
"Huh?"Quatre states as he breaks the kiss and his face quickly pales then blushes.  
I look up to see Usagi standing there in complete horror then she smirks saying,"Isn't he the fourth one this month?"  
"Usagi no baka,"I reply muttering and standing up to face my short blonde leader,"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
"Iie I'm the Hime-sama,"Usagi winks,"Carry on."Then closes the door and there's the sound of something clicking.  
"Um...Quatre-kun?"I ask curiously,"Can they lock the doors."  
"I think so Mina-chan,"he replies, I blush at the nickname*So he does think of me more than just a person to have dinner with.  
This could get interesting* I walk back to him and wrap my arms around him pressing my lips to his again.  
***  
I open my eyes slowly to see the wall of a chinese decorated room with red and green dragons on the wallpaper. Briskly  
the cold air and sunlight prieces my face as my eyes continue to glance around the room. I sigh and start to sit up throwing  
the covers to the side, only to find a pair of firm arms wrapped around my waist. Quietly I move the arms so I can leave the  
bed, just as I put my hand down to get out there's a mumble from the other side of the bed,"Don't move onna." I freeze  
feeling a chill move down my spine as a warm hand grabs my wrist tugging me back into bed.  
Next thing I know I'm staring at a pair of crytic coal black eyes. His arms are wrapped around my waist again holding  
me close. I close my eyes and he kisses me instantly I kiss back. Passion running through our mouths, finally we broke apart  
but I lean against his chest only able to hear his heart beating like a wild horse. Looking up at him I ask smirking,"So you're  
feeling better I guess."  
"I guess so,"he replies holding me.  
"Well I'm hungry,"I say sheepishly sitting up,"Wanna go get some breakfast?"  
"Sure,"he replies standing up in a tank top and baggy blue pants. I get up and walk out of the door down to my own room without  
seeing anyone in the halls.  
***  
Rei walks into the kitchen to find Ami, Trowa, Heero, and Usagi sitting in the living room. The black hair girl smiles  
saying,"Morning."Then the girl takes a double look,"Ami is it me or is that honto odango atama next to you?"  
"It's me Rei-chan,"Usagi replies smiling.  
"Ok, that's it I'm waking up now,"Rei replies and walks out of the room, closing the door. Within seconds she opens the door  
again and peaks in then shouts,"Ok! Odango is really up and it's not even 10! My God! It's the end of the world!"  
"Hey! I selpt in enough to find Minako and Quatre making out this morning in the music room!"Usagi states in defence. All  
heads turn to the blonde in disbeilf.  
"Quatre and Minako are making out!"Rei states in disbeilf.  
As if fate seemed to go against the blonde couple Minako and Quatre walked into the room. To their dismay only to find  
the group of their friends staring at them each of the girls in complete shock. Usagi was an exception to this as she states  
with a large grin,"How was breakfast Minako?"  
"I didn't have breakfast,"the blonde replies rather clueless.  
"The Venus boytrap,"Ami mutters as Quatre and Minako turn both bright red.  
"Ami-chan! I never thought I live to see the day,"Usagi laughs hitting her friend hard on the back.  
"Hey where's Makato and Duo?"Wufei ask walking into the room noticing they were the only ones missing.  
"Ok, Minako I can understand but Makato!"Usagi states in shock.  
"No Duo is understandable the braided ecchi,"Wufei adds.  
"Just like you are,"Rei crosses her arms over her chest while smirking.  
"Onna you are an Injustice!"Wufei shouts angrily.  
"Wu-man are you still ranting about justice?"Duo asks suddenly appearing holding hands with Makoto at the doorway.  
"Looks like someone was busy last night Maxwell,"Wufei adds glaring at the two.  
"Rei-chan I think you're boyfriend over there is just a tad bit jealous,"Makoto whispers to her firend.  
"Maybe just alittle,"Rei adds.  
"So Makoto when are you going to whip up your famous breakfast buffet?"Usagi asks running up to her friend.  
"As soon as someone shows me to the real kitchen,"Makoto smiles.  
"Oh Goodie! It's Mako-chan's cooking!"Usagi shouts grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging Duo and Makoto along with her down the  
halls.  
"Isn't the kitchen in the other direction?"Heero speaks up for the frist time in a while.  
"Hai but don't let Odango know cause then you won't have any food left for the rest of us,"Rei states while Ami and Minako  
sweatdrop.  
"But she has the chef you baka onna!"Wufei shouts running after the group.  
"Oh yeah,"Rei mutters,"Stop calling me onna! Usagi-hime get back here with the chef!" The two take off after the frist three.  
Ami sighs saying,"I suppose we have to join them."  
***  
Kasty looks through a large black crystal inside is the boundaries of Earth in all of it's dimensions."Soon it a will  
all be mine. The planet Earth and all of it's parrllel worlds shall bow before me and expecially that one pesty princess of  
the White Moon Kingdom, Serenity. Isn't that right Mamoru?"  
"Hai my queen,"a man with black hair bows behind her.  
"But in order for us to get to the Princess we must find the Knights of Earth, hopefully her foolish senshi will lead them  
right into our hands,"Kasty smirks,"then everything will be mine! Hahaha!"  
(Yes! It's time for the courney villian! Whoohoo!)  
***  
Usagi goggled down the pancakes and eggs all smiles. The rest of the group was busily chatting away with the exception  
of Heero. I look over at Duo he was competeing in a lossing battle against Usagi and food.*How can this happy go lucky guy of  
mine be a blood-killer? I just doesn't seem to suit him but then again when he is said it's like death. I'll protect him and  
the rest even if I do die but what about this new enemy?We barely know anything about it?Hm...I'm thinking too much we can  
beat this crazy person and we'll keep the peace.*  
"Hey Mako can I have another pancake with strawberries,"Duo asks with his mouth filled with food.  
"Not until you stop talking with your mouth full,"I reply smiling as I pour the batter on the pan.  
"Gomen nasi will you forgive me?"Duo gives me his puppy dog eyes and a fake pout, sighing I nod as I flipped the nearly cooked  
pancake,"WHoohoo! You're the best Mako-chan." pecking a kiss on my cheek.  
***  
Usagi finishes her breakfast then excuses herself by saying,"K, now I need to go burn off all those calories I put on  
anyone up for studying or training?" Instantly all the girls whirl around in shock and stare at her,"Nani?"  
"You never study or execrise!"Rei shouts back,"Ok, Ami get your medical kit Usagi is defiantly ill!"  
"Hey just cause I decided to do something with my life doesn't mean it's a bad thing,"Usagi shouts back,"Rei no baka!"  
"Ok, ok, everyone just clam down,"Makota states looking up from the pill of dishes,"We have an emeny and they like to attack  
when we're appart, remeber?"  
"Hai...gomen nasi Rei, are we still friends?"Usagi asks.  
"Hai odango,"Rei smiles and walks out of the room.  
"Hey!"Usagi shouts instantly the two girls take off running. Makota, Ami, and Minako sigh shaking their heads.  
"Are they always like this?"Trowa asks.  
"In the past even worse,"Ami answers,"Come on let's at least make Usagi happy and train."  
"WHohoo! Jupiter's gonna go kick some ass!"Makota shouts and instantly runs out of the door.  
"Hey I'm still the leader of the Senshi!"Minako whines grabbing Ami from Trowa as the five girls ran outside.  
Just then Heero walks into the room his eyes screaching the room. All the guys were staring at the door with their mouths  
open catching flies. He rolls his eyes and starts to eat the left over pancakes in silence. Duo notices this then an evil grin  
crosses over his face,"So I'm gonna take Makota on a date anyone wanna double date with us?"There was no answers,"Ok then I'll  
pick the guy...Heero!"  
"Iie,"Heero replies not looking up.  
"Aw come on it will do you some good, all you do is sit in front of that damn laptop(Look at author off stage type type),"the  
braided boy continues to coke.*Makota won't mind much besides this is my part of the plan*.  
"Who's the girl going?"Heero asks lowering his voice.  
"Makota and one of her friends,"Duo states smiling.  
"Nani!"the other three cry in unison.  
"Keep your hands off my onna,"Wufei turns to Heero coldly.  
"No not our girls, their new friend, Usagi,"Duo cries out then mutters,"and they call me a baka."  
"OMae o korosu!"Heero points his gun at Duo.  
"I'll take that as a no,"Duo states and sighs as Heero puts his gun away.  
Out on the lawn is the sound of shouting, all guys look out noticing the Inner Senshi were in their normal fukas in a  
huddled group. Silently they crep to get closer.  
"Yatta so that's how I got the new transformation,"Sailor Moon states,"so now everyone got it Just say You'r planet with Metallic   
Power Make-Up."  
"Yatta let's do this,"Venus states,"Venus Metallic Power! Make-Up!"  
Instantly a bright light surrounds her body with stars(normal transformation sequence). She poses in a white flash as  
the stars land on her eatings. Her bodysuit is white with orange sailor with a orange and white skirt. Her shoes are a metallic  
orange with the straps and a heart on it. Her bows are metallic yellow only in the front is a broach with the symbol of Venus  
and in the back the ribbons are long. Around her neck is an orange choker and in her hair the normal red bow."Wow! This is so  
cool! V-babe gonna kick some serious youma ass."  
"My turn!"Jupiter shouts,"Jupiter Metallic Power! Make-Up!"  
Her transformation shoots electricity around her body and in a chrack of thunder and blot of lighting. Jupiter is  
standing before them. Her hair is in the normal high ponytail with a green choker. Her sailor color is a dark green with a   
white body suit. Her skirt is dark green and light green. Her bows are metallic pink with the symbol of Jupiter in the middle.  
On her back her pink bow is done the same as Venus. Jupiter snaps her fingers at her dark green gloves only to have a blot of  
electricity shoot from her fingers,"Oo it's lighting!"Her shoes are the same only the buttons have tiny symbols of Jupiter on  
them.  
"I'll go next,"Rei volenteers,"Mars Metallic Power! Make-Up!"  
Fire surrounds the girl cirling around her body. Her shoes are metallic red with a flame on the front. A red and purple  
skirt forms wrapped around a white bodysuit. Her bows are purple with the symbol of mars in the middle contected to a metallic  
red sailor collar. Her gloves are red ribbons with purple gloves, cupping her hand a small ball of fire forms in it,"Oo look  
at the fire."  
"Metallic Mercury Water Pressure!" Mercury puts out the fire saying,"Whoever let that girl play with fire must be really  
wanting a death wish."  
All the girls turn to see Mercury in a white bodysuit with a babyblue and dark blue skirt. Her sailor collar remains  
the same and her choker has a symbol of Mercury on it. Her gloves are baby blue with dark blue ribbons. Her boots are dark blue  
with baby blue top and on the part closet to the knee is the sliver symbol of Mercury,"Come I can't wait til I run some of these  
new tests."  
"Tests!"Moon shouts looking around,"we're not even in school!" The other Inner Senshi laugh watching their leader going frantic.  
Suddenly there's a scream from the road,"Kuso."Jupiter mutters then all the girls take off,"Can't they at least give  
us a break."  
"Not in this life,"Venus replies as the group turns the corner. Suddenly all the girls stop in shock and stare. There in the  
middle of the road is a large army of youmas and some sort of metal machine,"Um...Moon what do we do now?"  
"I don't know anything about this dimension how the hell am I suppose to know!"Moon says throwing her arms up. It got one of  
the machine's attention since it started firing at them,"Kuso! Ow! Hey!"  
"Metallic Mercury Water Pressure!"Sailor Mercury shouts knocking out a leg.  
"Jupiter Metal Conductor!"Jupiter raises her hands in the air become a lighting rod and shooting the electricity taking out  
a few of the machines,"Yatta!"  
"Moon Metallic Glow Shine!"Moon shouts giving her attack her all, it takes out a few of the suits.  
"Metallic Fire Rage!"Mars shouts noticing a few of the youma beging to attack the people.  
"There's too many!"Venus shouts then does her attack,"Metallic Luv Metal!"a heart forms in her chest and shoots out taking out  
two youmas.  
"Ow!That hurt,"Moon shouts, suddenly the ground began to shake, all the Inner Senshi look up in horror to see a machine's foot  
about to squish them,"AH!"  
In a violent wind a new machine runs into the attacks. The Inner Senshi stare in awe as four more join the first. One  
is black with a green scythe. The other has two scythes that are metal. A third is shooting fire and extending it's long dragon  
like claws taking out two at once. A four is shooting with tons of rounds of amunition and bullets. The final one with a light  
sabre has wings and different colors. Within a matter of minutes the so called army of machines and youmas were destoryed.  
The only thing that remained was the superior machines and the Inner Senshi.  
"Great now can they be trusted?"Jupiter asks Moon.  
"Mercury see if you can get a few of the readings,"Moon orders instantly Mercury reaches for her mini computer in her space  
pocket and her MV(Metallic Visor).  
"Nani!"Mercury cries in awe,"These readings can't be right but then again they can't be wrong either."  
"What is it?"Venus asks getting into a fighting position,"is it right or wrong?"  
"According to this they are just machines made out of a superior metal,"Mercury starts,"and someone is pioletting each of them."  
"Then let's get them out of there so we can get answers,"Jupiter states,"Jupiter Metal Conductor!"within one attack all five  
of the machines are turned off and the cockpit doors open. All the Inner Senshi stare in horror as five boys step out of the  
cockpits.  
"Oh my god,"Venus mutters staring at Quatre.  
*So that's what he meant,*Mercury and Jupiter stare at their loves.  
*Why didn't he tell me,*Mars' eyes meet Wufei's.  
Moon just stares at the leader of the group. All jump down in unison but nothing is said and nothing is done. Only the silence  
of the street enters and stays.  
  
Author's Note:Yes I know that the gundums are mobil suits and not machines(well they are but they're not) but the Senshi don't  
know about them cause they weren't there when the war broke out=P. Anyway thanks for everyone having patience with me I sort  
of went through a writer's cramp and now I'm back...chrip chrip...I'm not that bad am I?Keep writing reviews and stuff Ja Ne  
^_~ 


	11. Chapter 10:Finding An Inner Solution

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
WR: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing for the hundreth time! So stop calling me!  
Duo:that was corny  
WR:Heero go kill Duo or something!  
  
Chapter 10: Repairs Healing the Wounded  
The five girls instantly detransform running up to the five piolets as they landed on the ground. But instead of  
embracing them with the same hugs as the morning, only cold stares of shock were replaced.  
"What the hell is going on!"Usagi shouts angrily,"You guys got some major explaining to do."  
"Hn,"Heero gives the blonde hair girl a death glare.  
"Hai,"Minako states,"We told you everything about us."  
"Don't you trust us?"Ami's eyes are begining to fill with tears.  
Makoto and Rei just stare at the piolet of Deathscythe Hell and Altron in silence but still don't make a movement  
towards the other. Duo stares at the tallest of the inner senshi her eyes are filled with confusion."Makoto I told you only  
part of the story you deserve the whole story as do your friends,"Duo pleads ignoring the dangerous death glare Heero is  
giving him.  
"Duo-chan,"Makoto stares at him in shock,"I...I understand everything now...the times you couldn't make the dates...each time  
you came to the dates battered and bruised...everything about your past...oh Duo."instantly running into his arms and hugging  
him.  
The others stare at the ones they love facing them. Finally Ami broke out for Trowa's arms crying,"Oh Trowa."  
"..."the silencer is pushed back a bit but encirles the blue hair girl in his arms.  
"So this is your form of justice,"Rei walks past Wufei looking up at Altron.  
"Hai,"the black hair man states walking up to her,"but maybe you can be the one who saves me from my own judgement."his arms  
wrapping around her tiny waist.  
"Wow so what's your machine called Quatre?"Minako asks staring up at the large machine.  
"It's a gundum and it's name is SandRock,"Quatre answers looking at the gundum.  
"Ok, so how long have you been doing this?"Minako asks showing that the questions were going to begin flowing out rapidly.  
"We better hide our gundums before someone notices,"Heero states reaching for a cable that lifts him up.  
"Need any help?"Usagi asks curiously only to recieve a death glare from the piolet as he climbed into his cockpit.  
"Come on Makoto let's hide Deathscythe Hell,"Duo smiles lifting her up into the cockpit with him. The other piolets gather the  
girls lifting them into the cockpit(kinky!). Usagi remains on the ground staring up at Wing Zero. After a few minutes, Heero  
finally lets the cable down for her to climb in and stand near the back of the cockpit. The five gundums fly off through the  
colony.  
*** Inside HeavyArms ***  
Ami stares around the cockpit, pulling out her mini computer to do data runs. Trowa is busy flying the gundum to it's  
former hiding position. There's only the sound of buttons being pressed and the movement of the gundum.  
"Hey Trowa, hi Ami,"Quatre's picture turns on the side of the screen, in the background Mina is waving like a maniac.  
"Hi Quatre,"Ami smiles looking up from her computer,"Where exactly are we going?"  
"To hide our gundums and do a few repairs,"Quatre states.  
"Roger that,"a monotone figure pops on the screen,"Hide gundum at point 9669."  
"Got it,"Duo's picture pops up,"Makoto stop that!"  
"Aw your no fun,"Makoto whines giving him a pout face, only to have the picture quickly click off.  
"Ooo Quatre what does this little red button do?"Minako asks her finger hovering over a red button.  
"Iie! Minako don't touch that we'll be be blown to bits!"Quatre grabs her hand franically but sends the camera into static as  
it clicks off with sounds of,"Iie! Minako!"  
"Gomen Q-chan,"the blonde's voice can be heard.  
"That's Minako for you, always breaking something,"Ami says with a sweatdrop.  
"We're here,"Trowa states moving the gundum into a large warehouse and having the bridge come up to the cockpit. Ami hops out  
of the gundum with Trowa following with a few tools.  
"Where are the others?"Ami asks looking around over the bridge.  
"We each have our own docking bays incase one of our is found the rest won't be so easy,"Trowa explains instantly working on  
a few hignes near the cockpit.  
"Need any help?"Ami leans over curiously,"I might never had pioleted one of these things but I'm pretty good at find what the  
problem is."  
"Sure,"Trowa smiles handing her a wrench.  
*** Inside Altron ***  
Rei hops off Wufei's lap once they landed. Her nerves are completely gone, everytime she said something he just   
conterdict her. She stands on the bridge overlooking the docking bay.  
"What are you doing onna?"he snaps stepping out of the cockpit and standing directly behind her.  
"Just trying to calm down so I don't slap you silly,"Rei whirls around, her hair flying into her eyes.  
Wufei smirked then walked over to a large computer and began punching in some codes. Then a small tool bag appeared in a drawer.  
"INJUSTICE!"he shouts.  
"What are you shouting about now?"the girl asks walking over.  
"Maxwell-baka used up my welder and some of the dents on Nataku are making it weak,"Wufei explains.  
"Oh is that all,"Rei mocks him,"to bad I can't help."She begins to walk away humming.  
"Onna, get back here!"Wufei shouts stomping his foot.  
"What's my name?"she sings back a large smile appearing on her face.  
"Rei, get back here now,"he repeats himself crossing his arms.  
"Yatta,"she smiles,"Mars Metallic Power! Make-Up!"Within seconds her fuka appears and she poses,"So where do you want the   
fire?" her innoent look appears on her face.  
*** Deathscythe Hell's Bridge ***  
"Duo!"Makoto shouts from the bridge,"Yah sure you don't need any help!"  
"Yeah babe, nothing a little elbow grease won't fix,"the piolet appears near the head of Deathscythe.  
"Just don't fall and break your neck,"Makoto states placing her hands on her hips and walking over to a small stool and sitting  
down.  
"Well I'm all done,"Duo smiles hugging her from behind.  
"That was quick,"she replies turning around.  
"Yup, can't touch Shingami," he laughs,"Mwahhahahaha!" Makoto just rolls her eyes,"OK, that was corny."  
"I wonder where Usagi is,"Makoto looks around filled with concern.  
Duo blinks then with a sweatdrop,"Man, Makoto yah think as much as you girls keep talking about her, you all be um..."  
"Ecchi!"she shouts horror appearing on her face,"It's our sworn duty to protect the Princess of the Moon, even if the present  
Prince of the Earth is an asshole."  
"Who's the Prince of the Earth?"Duo asks.  
"Weren't you even listening to the conversation back at Quatre's?"the girl asks.  
"Um...iie,"he replies, she frowns,"what it was sort of farfected!"  
"Ah! Jupiter,"she smacks her face while cursing"I hope you don't want the entire story again."  
"Iie just how you got here,"he smiles,"cause I wanna make sure that doesn't happen again cause you're not leaving me."he hugs  
her tightly, burring his face in her soft shoulder.  
*** SandRock's Bridge ***  
"Ooo!"Minako states staring at all the buttons,"What does this one do!"quickly pressing a button,"What about this one?"she presses  
another button, suddenly there's a cloud around her body because she pressing all the buttons at the same time and so quickly.  
Quatre turns around chuckling watching the blonde beauty go gagga over the buttons.  
"And what does this red button do!"she nearly touches it but Quatre grabs her hand,"aw Quatre-chan you're no fun."she pouts.  
"Minako the red buttons are bad you don't want to press them,"the blonde piolet explains leading her away from the buttons.  
"OK,"she smiles,"OOOO!More buttons!"she leaps up into the air landing near the buttons instantly began pressing them at a very  
rapid pace.  
"Um...Mina,"Quatre states looking down at her, she looks up instantly they both blush.  
"Oh gomen nasi Quatre,"Mina apologizes,"but they are buttons."  
"Sure what every you say, goddess,"he smiles placing a kiss on her forehead and walking off to fix SandRock.  
*** Bridge of Wing Zero ***  
Usagi sits on the bridge, her legs dangling over the side. There's the sound of a hammer hard at work banging on the  
armor of the most powerful gundum. She sighs looking out on to the hanger*Wow, this place is huge for just one gundum.*She  
shivers feeling the cold wind blow through the empty hanger*Man, why am I so cold all of a sudden? It feels like needles piercing  
my skin just like when he was looking at me. Iie, you can't fall in love Usagi, but isn't that was Setsuna requested I do once  
I found the girls again.*she flicts some of her hair behind her*Either way I can't become Eternal thanks to Mamo-baka, poor  
Chibi-Usa.*  
On the shoulder of Wing Zero, two pairs of eyes stare down at the small blonde hair girl on the bridge. She seems to  
be deep in thought and very quiet. The entire ride she hadn't said anything except hello and where do I sit. A small smirk  
vanishes as he recalls her reaction to sitting on his lap.*She's nothing like Relena* Heero twitches muttering,"Baka emotions"  
he picks up the hammer and starts banging on the armor of his gundum again.  
"Heero,"a soft voice calls him, instantly he leans over the shoulder of the gundum. There was the blonde girl again looking up  
at him smiling,"Need any help?"  
"Iie,"he answers back, she shrugs then sits back down in her former position.  
Once Wing Zero had been repaired, Usagi and Heero walk down the bridge to a door. The blonde was so curious about the  
hanger she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over her long pigtails, expecting to catch herself again. Her left  
foot is ready to catch her, but instead a firm set of arms wrap around her waist accompanied with a set of prussian eyes, staring  
into her large shoced blue ones.   
"You yatta, Usa?"Heero asks in a clam voice(well as calm as you can get for monotone), she blushes at the name.  
"Hai,"she replies feeling her feet are firmly placed on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her delicate waist*Yatta,  
so his eyes are gorgeous and he's really strong...Kime-sama! He's soo*her eyes land straight on his lips*Ah to hell with it  
all!*she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips against his, prying him open and daring to enter. It only took  
a second reaction before she felt pressure of his hands on her back.  
*Usa!Usa!Usa!*his mind screams as he continues to strenghten the kiss, she tasted sweet yet bitter and he was already addicted.  
Her arms held his head closes, gently touching up and down his hair to the collar of his green tank top. He leans  
slightly still craving her flavor, sent, and*what is this!*his mind continues to scream. Then she pulls away slowly not to  
surprise him, both prussian eyes stare at the set of blue from the radiant blonde he had captured. On her lips was a small  
smile, Heero stares at her then a small smile appears on his lips.   
*She's so easy to read, with her eyes*Heero thinks staring the set in front of him*She's so beautiful and graceful  
no wonder she's a priness.*His eyes trail down to her lips, soft pink boarder with a slight shade of darker red. Gently he  
leans down and kisses her meeting on her lips, tugging at them several times before they part with the rare flavor greeting  
him.  
"Usagi-hime!"Minako's voice enters the hanger in shock.  
"Heero!"Quatre's voice seems even more shock.  
Heero looks up, breaking the kiss, pulling out his gun saying,"Omae o korosu!"  
"Heero 'ld buddy I didn't think you had it in yah,"Duo smirks, just then the bullet flies barely missing him.  
"Hey! Usagi-hime get your boy undercontrol cause he nearly killed mine!"Makoto squeezes Duo tightly.  
"Odango, can't you ever not have a boyfriend,"Rei chuckles appearing at the doorway, Wufei just nods to Heero*Was that a smirk?*  
"Don't you guys anything better to do?"Usagi asks turning around rather annoyed.  
"Iie,"Ami smiles evily, instantly all the girls stare at her.  
"Thank Ami it was her idea to find you guys,"Trowa states, sending the entire girls into an uproar while the blue hair girl  
turns bright red.  
"Dinner's gonna be ready soon Usagi,"Minako winks,"So we're just gonna leave you two alone."quickly she grabs the  
handle of the door and slams it shut, locking it from the outside,"That will teach you to march in on Quatre and me!"Quatre  
blushes a deep red,"Come on tenshi."the blonde hair girl grabs the other blonde and runs off down the hall.  
Back inside the hanger, the two just blink at the door. Usagi stares then laughs a little with a sweatdrop,"Well I better  
not catch Rei and Wufei making out cause then I'll probably get set on fire."  
"I won't let that happen,"Heero states wrapping his arms again around her waist saying,"You're safe with me Usa."He leans down  
and kisses her starting all over again.  
  
Author's Notes:Hey they're finally together! Whoohoo! Now you guys can stop nagging me about Heero/Usagi! Gomen nasi for having  
it take so long to get this chapter out. I've been really busy, summers nearly over and I'm getting ready for a few college  
applications so anyway I'm going to be working on a musical once this is done. Believe me it almost is.  
Duo:Sure it is.  
WR:Honestly!  
Duo:Yeah and I'm the Perfect Soldier  
Heero:Omae o korosu!  
Duo:Eep!  
Makoto:Usagi! He's going to kill Duo! Get him under control!  
WR:Ok I'm going to go before that bullet hits me...byes^_~\/ 


	12. Chapter 11:Final Mania (Rewritten!)

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Gundum Wing or Sailor Moon so don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note:Sorry about taking so long to get this one out. Believe me it's gonna be worth the wait(I hope)-_-*  
  
Chapter 11:Final Mania  
"So it's settled,"Ami states standing up,"We're leaving." The senshi nod in agreement walking out of the door still in their  
civilan cloths. Once inside a dark alley the five girls pull out their transformation pens.  
"Mercury Metallic Power! Make-Up!"Ami shouts.  
"Jupiter Metallic Power! Make-Up!"Mako-chan shouts.  
"Mars Metallic Power! Make-Up!"Rei shouts.  
"Venus Metallic Power! Make-Up!"Minako shouts.  
"Let's do this! Moon Metallic Power! Make-Up!"Usagi shouts coming out of their transformation the four girls look at their  
leader,"Minna-chan we've been through everything together so let's come home together."  
"Hai,"the four inner senshi agree as they take each other's hands shouting in unsion,"Planet Teleport!" In a burst of bright  
light the five girls are gone as the five boys coming running down the corner staring in shock as the only thing that remained  
was darkness.  
***  
"Usagi!"I scream in horror as a black blast hits our leader. She staggers back then pulls out her own strenght for a blast.  
Above us it a woman wearing a navy blue dress with long black hair laughing. How we got here I'll never know but the only thing  
I can hear and see is Usagi, Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, and best friend flattering.  
"Minna!"Usagi screams as a black blast from above attempts to hit me. Easily I dodge it dust and rock scattering even more.  
"We're fine,"I answer back in unison with the rest of the girls. I look around to see the other three senshi, we've been through  
nearly everything, so now we have to defeat this.My mind is made up as I throw the attack at the mad woman who had us thrown  
into this bliss in the first place. The other senshi's actions are also insync with mine but only to have the attacks thrown  
back at us.  
"Yatta, Sailor Moon now!"I shout the leader nods pulling out her spector and aiming at the madwoman  
"Minna-chan! Hit at the same time!"Sailor Moon shouts powering up.  
"Hai,"I nod drawing all the power from within my inner body and screaming my attack.  
***  
"Darn these things,"Duo mutters slicing through another mobil suit.  
"We can't let them win, no matter what,"Quatre adds.  
"It would be injustice and then we be weak,"Wufei mutters quietly taking out two suits with his claws.  
"The dolls stopped fighting,"Heero states in a monotone becoming rather supicious.  
"Look! Over by the warehouse!"Trowa suddenly stops as do all the mobil suits. There's a large flash of colors slowly being  
forced out of the roof.  
"What the hell is going on!?"Duo asks in shock. Suddenly a black ball of energy seems to be recided into the sky with the  
different colors advancing.   
"Their fighting,"Heero states in shock as a circle of female figures rising into the air. Then in a large blast of energy  
and light everything in and on the universe became still.  
***  
(Slow music plays in the background)  
"Duo?"a soft voice calls my name I look up to see a girl with brown hair hanging down over her shoulders like draps.  
"Nani?"I ask looking into those large green eyes.  
"What if tomorrow we,"she's cut off by my fingers touching her moist lips.  
"We will win,"I state firmly adjusting myself so our noses are barely touching,"You are incrediable Makoto, and I believe  
that you and I can conquer this. Besides Heero's plans normally don't go wrong."  
"As do Ami's,"she smiles moving my fingers and intertwining them with mine.  
"So don't worry nothing is going to happen to you,"I say firmly,"because I won't let anything happen to you."She nods smiling  
her soft delicate smile.  
"Duo,"she states softly but before I can answer her I press my lips on hers feeling the warm and her fresh taste.  
***  
"Ami,"his rare voice calls from the door, instantly I open it to let in the tall boy with dark green eyes and long bangs.  
"Hi Trowa,"I smile as he closes the door behind him, the sound of a click is behind him,"I was just looking over the last  
minute plans for the next few days. I think I found a weakness." He nods as I hand him the papers and show him the data and  
records on Kasty.  
"Quit an extensive operation,"he mutters handing me back the papers.  
"Hai it took me a while to figure out exactly where she's hiding,"I say placing the papers down on the table,"The plan sounds  
so good and yet I'm a little scared about it."  
"Nothing is going to happen to you,"he states pulling towards his warm arms. I lean my head against his chest hearing his  
heartbeat insync with my own. His hand holds my chin as I stare into his deep green eyes as he says,"I promise."  
"As nothing will happen to you,"I smile then his lips press against mine.  
***  
"Wufei!"her voice has surprise to it as she bumps into me in the hallway,"gomen nasi."  
"It's yatta onna,"I state walking back to my room, but her footsteps didn't continue. I whirl around to see her standing there  
figitting with her hands,"What is it onna?"  
"I'm scare,"she states looking up,"I'm afraid that we might not win...that we'll end up getting sent back to Tokyo or even"  
Instantly I stop her, quickly wrapping my arms around her pulling her close saying,"You have nothing to fear onna. Justice  
will be served by you."  
"Demo the reading,"she looks up at me fear was still in her eyes mositure began to fill them.  
"Hell with the reading,"I mutter suddenly pressing my lips to hers, lifting her into my arms and carring her off into my room.  
"Wufei you ecchi!"she screams as I put her on the soft bed, pressing my lips to hers again, deeping the kiss. Her squirming  
stops for a while as her gentle hot hands pull off my shirt.  
***  
"Minako may I speak with you in private?"his soft voice flows I nod as we leave the group and go into the music room.  
"Nani Quatre-chan?"I ask curiously.He remains silent staring at me,"Hello? Earth to Quatre! Come in Quatre."I wave my hand in  
front of his eyes only to have him catch them so our eyes meet.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I won't let anything happen to you,"he pulls me close, trembling I sigh staring up into  
his eyes which hold determination,"I promise."  
"Anyone who lays a finger on you is gonna get the boot,"I smile hugging him tightly, I hear him smile as I smile. Our eyes  
lock again only to have his lips desend on mine opening more as he presses his hands into my back. My legs give sending us  
on the floor as we break the kiss, he laughs lightly staring into my eyes. I giggle then feel his hands on my upper back trying  
to undo my bra, instantly my cheeks flame up then a smirk saying,"Tenshi you're okay hai?"  
"Anything for you goddess,"he smiles pressing his lips to mine again with the feeling of soft but firm hands stroking my  
back.  
***  
"Heero,"a timid soft voice knocks on my door.  
"Come in,"I answer not moving from my position at the desk. It's dark in the room as her slim figure wonders accross the room,  
dangling her arms around my neck.  
"What are yah doing?"she asks curiously leaning slightly over my shoulder.  
"Nothing,"I answer closing the laptop and turning around part of me wants to say something while the other side wants it to  
remain hidden.  
"Sure it was nothing,"she rolls her eyes,"and I'm Sailor Moon."I stare blankly at her only for her to sweatdrop saying,"wait  
a minute I really am Sailor Moon, haha."I smile taking her in my arms she stares up,"Hee-chan?"instantly my lips are on her,  
pressing her onto the soft bed with a low,"Sh Usa-chan."  
***  
Darkness surrounds the world as the five gundums in unison power down the cockpits opening. All five piolets start  
running into the darkness of the warehouse separated but all franically searching. The blonde boy shouts,"Minako!Minako!"only  
to have the whisper of the wind answer his cries,"Minako!"he cries noticing a bloody body. He runs leaning over it shaking it  
"Minako? Onegia Minako."the body doesn't answer, the blonde boy stares at the body then carefully flips it over to see a   
youma's corspe missing a face. He stares in horror then runs from the dead body his blue eyes wild with shock.  
In another section of maze of perverted boxes and stroage, there's a flash of a long braid as it passes down the  
narrow path. The black outfit nearly makes it impossible for the figure to be seen until the voice cries,"Mako-chan!"only to  
be answered by the howl of a crepit wind,"Mako-chan!". His footsteps contiue to run franqically down the path.  
Silence follows the horror but within the horror steps continue to follow the silence. A husky pant is barely heard  
as a tall figure with long bangs stops for a mere second to search the area, causing a few fallen supports to scatter to the  
side. Green eyes searching not knowing what to find behind the next turn.  
Two figures come running at full speed towards the center of the warehouse. Wufei and Heero glance at each other then  
out towards the darkness. There's only the sound of the wind that echoes endless through the crepitic scene. Youma bodies  
decorate the ground showing that they had been here.Suddenly theres the sound of a can being kicked, both boys instantly turn  
lifting their guns towards the noise. Quatre appears his eyes are wild blue searching franically. Silence again sourrands the  
group only as a pair of green eyes appear from the darkness showing Trowa his usually clam self seems a little uneasy.  
"Mako-chan!"DUo's voice cries as he appears from the other side of the warehouse bearing no luck,"Oi did you guys find them?"  
Silence instantly give them all the unwanted answer."Iie!"the boy with long hair cries falling on his knees covering his face.  
Suddenly there's a loud scream all boys' heads turn towards the cry instantly Heero takes off with the other four  
at his heels as they advance into the unknown territory. After what had seemed like ages Heero stops reaching a large room  
rocks springing out of the floor. There in the center is a group of five girls staring up at a laughing woman with long black  
hair in a navy blue dress,"Usa-chan!"Heero shouts the girl with odangos turns around for a second flashing him a small smile.  
He turns up staring at the laughing onna,"Omae o korosu!" he pulls out his gun firing several times only to have her laugh as  
she easily reflects the bullets.  
"Nani!"Duo's voice shouts in horror staring up at the creature,"Mako-chan!"The burnette doesn't move for a moment then quickly  
glances back towards Duo winking then turns back to face the enemy.  
"Rei,"Wufei whispers but as soon as his voice leaves his lips the senshi of Mars turns around flashing him a smirk before  
turning around again.  
"Ami-chan,"Trowa stares at the figure dressed in black and blue as she turns her large blue eyes towards him winking at him,  
her visor is no as she turns back around.  
"Goddess,"Quatre's eyes turn back to their clamer blue but still remain uneasy. Minako whirls around poses giving a wink and  
her V-sign then turns around again.  
"You fools you think you can defeat me! Haha!"the woman laughs hysterically apond her thrown.  
"Hai we can defeat you!"Sailor Moon shouts instantly the four girls gather around their leader,"Onegia Ginzuishou grant me  
the power!"Suddenly a clear crystal appears from her broach in the center of her hands she raises it high over her head cupping  
it slightly, a bright white light flashes around the group of girls. Different colors radiating around the four other girls,  
Usagi is now wearing her white princess gown with a glowing moon crestant on her forehead. Ami is wearing an aqua blue dress  
with the symbol of Mercury on her forehead. Rei has a bright red dress with the symbol of Mars. Makoto is wearing a green dress  
the bright symbol of Jupiter making her eyes turning a slight darker shade of green. Minako has her orange dress with the symbol  
of Venus.  
"Moon Metallic Crystal Power!"Usagi shouts a bright flash flashing out of her hands.  
"Mercury Metallic Power!"Ami shouts an aqua light surrounding her body.  
"Mars Metallic Power!"Rei shouts blood red light craddling her curves.  
"Jupiter Metallic Power!"Makoto shouts towards the onna, green light bright and strong surrounds her.  
"Venus Metallic Power!"Minako shouts the orange/yellow light surround her body.  
"ATTACK!"the five girls scream in unison as a bright blot of energy is generated through Usagi's body causing the thickness of  
the beam to grow even more.  
"Haha! You fools!"the onna laughs forming her own black energy stopping the progression of the light. The five girls concerntrate  
their powers closing their eyes clamly the light brightens,"Nani?"the onna frowns trying to prevent the progession of the   
light,"Iie! Iie!"she screams as the light overtakes her body causing a large cloud to engulf the group throwing them down on  
the ground hard.  
***  
Usagi stares around in the darkness of the room, all of her friends lied unmoving and cold around her beaten body. Her civilan  
cloths were torn and skin was a dark shade of black and blue,"Minna-chan?"the girls don't move,"Minna-chan! Iie!" Quickly she  
spins her head to see the five boys' corpses lieing close to the girls,"Heero! Iie!"she screams running over to him picking  
him up in her arm violently shaking him, tears falling from her eyes,"Hee-chan! Heero! WAke up! Oneiga! Onegia! Iie!"she  
screams craddling his body in her hands bending down over his face her tears hitting his eyes lids. For a brief moment the  
world stood still as a soft voice in the distant yet somehow close called,"Usa-chan."A white light engulfs the couple.  
Again Usagi opens her eyes only to be staring at a pair of purssian blue eyes staring right back her in shock. Some  
chocolate brown hair flows in front of them revealing the sprinkling of falling tears as the young boy stares down at her.  
The droplets fall on her cheeks mingling with her own tears of confusion,"Heero?"she says in name in shock.  
Instantly the boy stares at her his eyes are unreadable except for the tear that falls on to her nose. He answers softly  
bending down closer to her,"Usa-chan you're alive."  
"Hai you are too,"she smiles tears or joy falling.  
"Hn,"he nods leaning down and pulling her closer to him trying not to move her beaten body, brushing his lips against her  
opening her mouth slightly, entering with raw emotion sending them both into a bliss.  
***  
Ami is surrounded in an world of blue. Where the sky and sea are the same color so you can't tell where your exact  
location is. She stares up then down only in confusion feeling her body slipping into unconciousness*Iie! I have to survive!*  
her mind screams she she swims towards what she presumes to be the sky.  
/Why do you have to survive?/ an unknown voice asks in her world.  
*For my friends!*her mind answers the voice.  
/Is that the only reason?/the voice laughs evilly/You'll never make it with just friends Ami Muzumi(I have no idea how to  
spell her last name)/.the current becomes suddenly violently sending her back to the center of the water.  
*Iie I'll beat you whoever you are! I have for Trowa!*her mind screams as a bright aqua light surrounds her body sending her  
towards the surface towards a dark green light glistening.  
She gasps for air sitting up her large eyes open widely as is her mouth. Her vison is still slightly blurry because  
water fills her eyes, a gentle hand wipes her tears away revealing a boy with long bangs staring at her, long narrow rivers  
falling down his cheeks and chin. On his mouth is one word,"Ami."  
"Oh Trowa!"she cries hugging him tightly going into a fit of sobs kissing his neck, face and lips. Instantly the oldest of the  
gundum piolets starts kissing her upper body holding her tightly. Her sobs are lessen as his kisses her on the lips deepen  
it into a moment of pure passion.  
***  
Fire blazes wildly around a girl with long black hair dressed in a few school cloths. Smoke clouds her lungs as she  
coughs causing her head to spin violently she holds her head in pain kneeling on the burning floor. The flames encircle around  
her body creating a high wall with a roof of smoke*Iie! I won't die like this!*she screams standing up covering her mouth.  
/But you're so tired much too tired to fight/a srange voice laughs,/Ha the fiery priestess can't even control her own fire!  
Haha!/  
*I'll show you!*she screams angrily looking up towards the sky pulling out her piece of paper that holds power throwing it  
the flames only increase,"Nani! Iie!"she screams then tries to jump only to find the walls closing in on her as the clouds  
of black smoke smother her lungs.  
/Hahaha! You are alone in the world! No one cares for you! No One!/ the voice continues to taunt her.  
"Rei Onegia wake-up,"a gentle distant voice calls her through the wall.  
*Iie! You're wrong! Wufei does care about me and so do my friends bastard!*she screams folding her hands in pray closing her  
eyes in concentration.The smoke continues to build causing light sprinkles of tears to fall down her face. She looks up at  
the smoke through her tears to find a pair of shocked dark black eyes from a chinese boy no tears prieced his face but under  
his lids was mositure,"Wufei?!"she states in shock.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again Rei!"he shouts suddenly bringing her into a tight hug breathing down her back,"Promise  
me! Promise me you'll never leave me like that again!"he pulls her away holding her arms staring into her shocked purple  
eyes.  
"I promise,"she states quivering in shock looking down at her hands. She feels her chin being lifted for her again their eyes  
meet within seconds his lips follow the suit, her lips open slightly causing a battle of fire for control to begin.  
***  
Makoto jumps avoiding the lightening that attempts to hit her, normally she wouldn't mind the jult but this time  
purple lights hit the ground appearing from a navy black sky. The ground begins to shake knocking her down causing the blots  
to surround her, her large green eyes hold fear as she falls staring up at the chackling sky as it sings/Ha! Princess of  
Puiter! You're nothing but weak! You're strenght intimidates everyone around you!/the sound begins to grow/You're tomboy  
acts shows the facade of what you want to be! No one will evercare for some insoent bitch like yourself./  
*Iie!*she screams within her mind*Iie! It's not true!*  
/Hai it is Pupiter/the thunder answers/You have no one that is truely your firend! Not even Duo cares if you live or die! So  
I'm going to destory you here and now!/ a shock of purple electricity hits her in the heart knocking her into the clif.She  
struggles to stand up dodging another blot.  
*Iie! I won't let you!*the girl shouts angrily*I know that you lie! Bastard! You're going down! I'm gonna come up there and  
beat the hell out of you for saying that about Duo!*she screams leaping up into the thickness of the black sky. She lands with  
easy on the thickness of the cloud only to see a deep sky of blue*You lie! He does care!*  
/WHere's your proof?/the voice laughs/He just used you for the pleasure his entire childhood story was a lie just so he could  
get you into bed with him./  
*Iie! You lie!*her voice cracks as the tears fall like rain.  
"Mako-chan don't leave me,"a faint voice calls from the opposite direction"Mako-chan aishiteru."she turns ignoring  
the first voice tears begin to fall,"Kami-sama! Onegia you can't leave me!"  
*Duo*her mind screams as she takes off in a fast sprit towards the dull blue eyes with tears falling down them like rain.  
She opens her eyes staring up at his, they're large and in shock his lips mouth,"Mako-chan!"only to quickly brush  
against her sending her into a storm of passion as they wrap tightly around on another.  
***  
A girl in a long yellow roman robe walks through a large shrine, people falling on their knees praying she'd take  
notice in them. Each one's face was unfamiliar and cold as they shout/Goddess of Love and Beauty what must we do to please  
your deepest desire? We will gladly face anything to have you look appond us with loving eyes/  
*Tenshi! Where's Tenshi!*her large eyes are wild as she pushes pass the group of people but only to be swamped by more young  
boys with soulless eyes*Quatre! Where are you!*  
/Demo Kami-sama aishiteru!/the chorus of people shout grabbing her holding in her place, their soulless eyes undressing her  
slowly.  
*Quatre! I want Quatre!*she screams tears falling down her face as she's pushed back onto her cold throne within the shrine.  
The wind howls pushing her off the throne to the cold ground she stares up at the thousand of stars melted within the velet  
sky*Tenshi where are you!?*  
/He's gone and join one of your many whorshippers/ a light taunting voice answers she shakes her head ignoring the voice/Hai  
he has he's just like the rest of the group soulless/  
*Iie! he's not!*she screams holding her head*I won't listen to this nonsense!*  
"Goddess?"a soft voice carress her neck sending a shiver down her spine"Minako please why don't you wake up? you can't  
leave me! You're my only sanity please Kime-sama! Wake up!"his voice becomes more angry,"Haha! I'll kill them! I'll kill this  
entire crazy world! They took my goddess from me! I'll kill them all!"  
"Quatre!"she screams suddenly blotting up scaring herself and a wild blue eyed boy into bumping heads,"Ow!"  
"G-Goddess!"the blonde boy's eyes suddenly become clam as tears fall down his face,"You're alive!"he squeezes her tightly.  
"Tenshi,"she sighs holding him within her arms leaning against his chest burrying her face within chest,"you're yatta."  
"Now that you're here,"he answers crassing her slender bruised neck, she smiles as she begins to nibble on his earlobe playing  
with it with her tongue.  
  
Author's Notes:Well ok I decided to be nice, ^^ I just hope that the rest of the people who already read the chapter are going  
to be willing to reread it gomen nasi I didn't feel like confusing you guys and besides I like this ending alot more that way  
I can give you guys an elipogue instead of going on to another chapter I'm afraid that if I make the story too long you won't  
stay interested and that wouldn't be good now would it. Well don't worry I'm planing on getting the next chapter up within the  
week so stay tuned to Inner Mania Mania Mania Mania(echo affect)^_~ 


	13. Epilogue:Inner Peace

Inner Mania  
By: White Rose  
Disclaimer:How many freakin' times do I have to tell you I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing!  
Heero:Dramatic isn't she  
Duo: Hahaha^^'  
Wufei:Baka  
Mako:Hey that my Duo your calling a baka! Die Wufei! Hahaha!  
WR:Um...maybe I should get to the fic eh?^_^'  
  
Epligoue:Eternal Peace  
Usagi figets with her slik pink dress, her gaze is down towards the ground*Why doesn't he say something? He's been  
acting really really werid lately even if it's Heero we're talking about here*she stares up at a boy with chocolate brown  
eyes dressed in a tuexedo his prussian eyes hold the normal empty look. The waiter comes over placing their first course in  
front of them. Instantly the blonde girl sighs with relief trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.  
***  
Ami walks down the street her normal book was left at home in it's place is a hand attacted to a tall boy with bangs  
covering his green eyes. She looks up at him smiling, her long blue dress clutching to her figure due to the wind. He's  
wearing a tuexedo opening the door as they enter a large beautiful french restaurante.  
"Trowa?"Ami asks in shock as they are seated,"are you sure we can afford this?"The silent gundum piolet nods looking over the  
menu but his eyes wonder to the water nymph sitting accross their private table.  
"You look beautiful tonight,"he states a small smile appearing accross his face, instantly she blushes slightly.  
***  
Rei grips her hands tightly looking down at the menu*How the hell does he execpt me to pay for this! There isn't any-  
thing under 20 dollars here!*she glances up rather annoyed. Instead of his normal reaction he just stares then smirks slightly  
"Nani?!"she frowns.  
"Nothing onna,"he states continuing to look over the menu. Her long black hair is done up for a change in a french twist with  
red clips to match her chinese dress kissed with small embored dragons on it.  
"Have you decided sir or do you need more time?"the waiter asks.  
"Have you decided onna?"he asks looking up her silence answers the question,"The Sushi Boat with Soup and Salad for two please."  
"Nani!"she looks up twenty minutes later,"yatta I demand to know what is going on!"  
"You'll see Rei,"Wufei smirks once again as the salad comes out only to have the fiery priestess staring blankly at him.  
***  
Makoto stares at the displays for several of the platters thinking*Man these are the REAL pros! I wonder if they're  
employeeing or need a chef*she glances up looking at her date. His long braided hair was in it's normal fashion but the  
only exception was his outfit. Instead of the normal lack look he was wearing a tux(ladies NOW is the time to druel!) with  
a white shirt and a black tie.*I didn't even know he owned one of those but he looks sooo sexy in it!*her mind screams as  
they are seated and have their orders taken.  
"Could we have some champagien?"Duo asks the waiter.  
"Hai sir,"the waiter answers hurring off leaving Duo with his normal goofy smile and a studded Makoto.  
"Duo please tell me is tonight special? Was it our frist kiss? A three month annaversery?"the girl starts to panic. Her hair  
swishing in front of her green eyes.  
"Did I tell you that dress to looks wonderful on you?"Duo leans over staring into her eyes.*It's true*he smiles staring at  
her tight green dress that had straps with gold. Her pink rose ear rings were still in matching the shade of her cheeks.  
"Oh Arigatou,"she smiles,"You look cute too."  
"Why arigatou, I do don't I,"he smiles leaning back for a few seconds placing his hands on the side of the jacket.Makoto  
laughs relaxing at least for a while.  
***  
Minako sits next to Quatre in a large black limo that had just picked her up. Her dress was yellow but had a light  
orange strands running through it. Her long blonde locks were done up in a elegant updo shaped into a heart. On her wrist  
was a gold braclet with hearts. Sitting next to her was her date, no other than Quatre Raberba Winner dressed in a white tux  
with a small black bow tie(Again girls you have my permission to druel!)  
"Tenshi where are we going?"Minako asks curiously.  
"You'll see Goddess,"he answers a small smile appearing on his face,"Hurry RAshid we mustin' be late for the play."  
"Hai Master Quatre,"the tall man with the beard appears to be driving the limo.  
"Play?"Mina asks in shock,"Demo you never said."  
"It's a suprise,"Quatre explains suddenly Rashid hits the gas as they turn a corner knocking the blonde boy into the blonde  
girl, instantly he turns a bright shade of pink.  
***  
"ARigatou for dinner Hee-chan,"Usagi smiles as they left the restaurante, again the unnormal quiet appeared*Today's he's been  
unusally cold, I wonder if I did something wrong.*her mind races staring down on the ground."So what do you want to do now?"  
He doesn't answer but suddenly grabs her arm roughly but gently dragging her into the park.  
"Heero?"she asks as if scared,"What wrong please tell me."she begs suddenly stopping once they reach a bench. The stars glistening  
overhead,"Please is it another mission? Or about what Duo did to you earlier this week? TEll ME!"she gives him a pout. A  
small smile appears on his face then he laughs causing Usagi to just stare then laugh nervously. He quickly grabs her waist  
pulling her close to him but then sits her on the bench.  
***  
Trowa kneels down in front Ami.  
***  
Wufei pulls out a small black box taking Rei's hand.  
***  
Gently Duo takes Makoto's hand looking down at the ground mumbling to himself softly.  
***  
"Minako,"Quatre looks up with his large blue eyes,"Goddess will you marry me?"  
***  
  
  
  
(CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
JK^_~ Had to bring you back to reality for a second.  
  
  
***  
"Hai! Heero!"Usagi screams as he slips the gold ring with the large diamond on it. She embraces him throwing her entire  
body weight on him knocking them both onf the ground.Heero holds her then kisses her gently on the lips instantly she responds.  
***  
"Ami?"Trowa looks up the girl just stared at him. Her eyes were shocked*Oh God Iie! She...Iie!*He grabs both of her hands  
the ring with the saphrine falls next to her on the bench.There is complete silence both just stare for what seems like an  
eternity.  
"Hai,"she states as if in a trance both seem to react in slow motion,"Hai! Hai! Trowa-kun I'll marry you!"He smiles grabbing  
the ring and placing it on her finger while sweeping her body in his arms and kissing her deeply.  
***  
"Rei I want you to bear my children,"Wufei explains presenting,"it would be an honor if you be my wife."a gold ring staring  
up at her.  
"Hai!"Rei screams grabbing the ring and placing it on her finger. The ruby shinging a blood shade of red in the moonlight.  
"Hai! Hai!"she screams only to have the chinese orgin boy to quickly knock her down on the ground staring at her kissing  
her with fire that could only expess how his soul felt. She kisses back with as much fire wrapping her arms around him.  
***  
"OH MY GOD!"Makoto screams as Duo holds a gold ring with a deep emerald near her finger"You're serious!"  
"Aw man I just made a complete ass of myself now,"Duo states looking down at the ground starting to walk away.  
"Iie!"She grabs his arms forcing him to turn around then stares into his large eyes with multi emotions,"I mean Hai! I mean  
You're really willing to do this Cause hell I am!" only to have them recieved with a smirk leaning closer to her.  
"I'll take that as a yes,"he smirks their noses barely touching.She nods not breaking the stare then a moment of neither moving  
only to have the brown hair girl to grab his shoulders and kissing him on the lips with electirty sparking from her lips.  
***  
"Tenshi!"Minako squeeles covering her mouth in shock tears are about to fall"Hai I'll marry you!"she sqeezes him tightly.  
"Minako I...can't breathe!"Quatre gaps for breathe only for the blonde girl to press her lips on him forcfully. Instantly  
the blonde boy responds by wrapping his arms around her.  
***A few days before Ami's Wedding***  
A knock is at the girl's apartment door instantly the blue hair girl opens the door only to scream,"Oh My God!"  
"What's all the noise about Ami-chan?"Minako asks running into the room only to stop dead in her tracks a look of shock over  
comes her face,"Minna-chan come here quick!"  
"Huh? What's up is Wufei gonna try to kill my Shingami again!"Makoto asks appearing with a rolling pin high over head instantly  
to have Rei and Usagi following her."No way!"  
"Um...hi,"Hotaru smiles nervously only to have the five inners to rush up to the outer senshi.   
"We heard there were gonna be a few weddings and decided to pop in,"Michiru smiles nonchanently,"and see the next newly weds."  
"Next newly weds?"Rei asks curiously only for Haraku and Michiru to hold up their gold rings placed on their fingers,"Wow."  
"Congradulations,"Usagi smiles hugging both of them.  
"Arigatou we're sorry you couldn't come demo we're here for yours koneko,"Haraku smiles hitting her lightly on the back.  
"Demo who's protecting our old dimension?"Mina asks curiously.  
"There hasn't been a threat since Usagi left so we're able to 'vist' for a while,"Setsuna explains,"I've actually been able  
to get us all jobs with the newly formed Preventors organization."  
"Honto! The guys work there!"Rei states in shock.  
"So you've already met them? Isn't Quatre such a doll?"Minako asks with hearts in her eyes. Michiru chuckles while Haraku grumbles  
something about Wufei.  
"So you'll be able to make the weddings?"Usagi asks squeeling.  
"Hai,"Setsuna nods,"maybe even be around for Chibi-Usa."  
"Chibi-Usa?"a voice asks out of the shadows only to have Heero and the rest of the guys step out of the shadows of the hallway.  
"Heero!"Usagi shouts hugging him tightly kissing him lightly,"How have you been?"  
"Great now that I'm with you,"he smiles kissing her back.  
"That's the guy that's marrying Koneko!"Haraku shouts hysterically.  
"Haraku-chan,"Michiru growls,"let her have her fun. You've had your special day now it's Usagi and the Inners' turn."At this  
comment it instantly causes Haraku to turn a light shade of pink with a cough.Michiru smirks knowing she won this battle.  
"So Makoto who's this Shingami I mean I know you weren't talking about me,"Hotaru asks curiously.  
"Oh Duo's my Shingami,"Makoto explains latching herself on to a boy with a long braid,"Duo-chan I like you to meet Hotaru-chan,  
The Senshi of Death and Destruction, also known as Sailor Saturn."  
"That's Shingami! Haha!"Hotaru laughs falling on her back crying,"He's Nothing comepared to me! Haha!"  
"Huh? Well it's nice to meet you too,"Duo states frowning whispering in Makoto's ear,"Is she mentally sane."  
"I heard that,"Hotaru instantly sits up narrowing her eyes.  
"Eep!"Duo shouts jumping behind his finance.  
"Hotaru!"Setsuna scolds,"you should know better than to scare humans."  
"Demo Setsuna-mama,"Hotaru states.  
"Iie demos no more desturction for a week,"the green hair woman states.  
"Well I have to check on the timeline,"Setsuna states smiling.  
"One moment Setsuna,"Usagi grabs the ancient warrior's hand,"You said something about Chibi-Usa demo I thought that Crystal  
Tokyo wasn't going to exist."  
"Hai in this dimension it already happened,"Setsuna states smiling,"demo now's it's nothing as for Chibi-Usa I'm surprised  
at you cause I thought you knew where children come from."  
"Haha very funny Setsuna-san,"Usagi sticks out her tongye not noticing Heero turning a light shade of pink.  
"Take care of Kami-sama for us,"Setsuna states instantly making Heero look up and nod,"I'll be back in time for the wedding.  
Ja Ne."before she disappeared into through the doorway.  
"Usa what did she mean by a Chibi-Usa?"Heero asks curiously.  
"You'll find out when the time comes,"Usagi smiles as she kisses him letting him wrap his arms around her. When they broke  
the kiss instantly Heero found a long glowing sword at Heero's throut,"Haraku-san! Iie!"  
"If you ever make koneko cry or hurt her in anyway I will make you suffer so much you'll wish you weren't even born,"the tall  
blonde hair woman frowns.  
"Haraku play nice,"Michiru takes her arm dragging her away,"Well we better be going Usagi I think it's time for Haraku's nap.  
Come on Hotaru let's go."  
"Hai,"the black hair girl sighs walking out the door,"Ja Ne Minna-chan."  
"Ja Ne,"they call back all smiles once the Outers left the other girls sigh with relief.  
"Never a dull moment with you,"Heero states tucking her back into a hug.  
"Hai demo you should know that by now,"she smiles as they lean in and kiss.  
The End  
  
Author's Note: I'm done! I'm done! IT's done! Hahaha! Whoohoo! So it got a little mushy towards the end hey I said it be a little  
romantic. Could you please tell me what you think. ARigatou^_~ Ja Ne I'll have my next fic out as soon as possible.  



End file.
